


В поисках Ацуму

by DNSR



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Detectives, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Mystical Creatures, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Police, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DNSR/pseuds/DNSR
Summary: Однажды тёмной и дождливой ночью в полицейский участок Савамуры Дайчи постучал странный молодой человек. Это был Ките Шинске, и ему очень нужна была помощь.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Haikyuu Captains макси 2020, Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	В поисках Ацуму

**Author's Note:**

> К тексту есть иллюстрация, посмотреть можно [здесь](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911112)

Дождь, начавшийся ещё в обед, из сильного превратился в настоящий ливень. Бушующим потоком он стекал по окну, смазывая мир по ту сторону в непроглядное месиво. Время от времени яркая вспышка освещала всё вокруг, следом проносился угрожающий рокот грома, и – снова только бесконечное журчание бьющейся об стекло воды.

«Ну и погодка», – в который раз за сегодняшний день подумал Дайчи.

С трудом оторвав взгляд от окна – жуткая и пугающая стихия завораживала, – Дайчи перевёл его на монитор. Оттуда на него смотрело очередное «потрясающее» дело: об украденных храмовых статуях, которые никто и не крал вовсе.  
Перечитав последние строчки, он отбил на клавиатуре несколько глубокомысленных абзацев.  
Подумав немного, вернул мигающий курсор на былое место.

Вновь полыхнуло белым светом и зарокотало вдали. Дайчи никогда не боялся гроз, но всё равно почувствовал неприятную щекотку мурашек, сползающих по плечам.

«Одно хорошо: в такую поганую погоду даже преступники носа на улицу не высунут», – повторил он слова Коги-сана, который распрощался с Дайчи часа два назад, закончив свою смену.

Что ж, если учесть, что гроза с момента ухода Коги-сана только усилилась, Дайчи ждала одна из самых спокойных ночных смен.  
Поганей погоды он припомнить не мог.  
Слишком холодно даже для ноября. Тем более, для начала ноября. Ветер не утихал ни на минуту. И дождь. Нескончаемый дождь, как будто кто-то там наверху бросил всё и уехал в отпуск, забыв закрыть кран.

Подёргав мышью и разогнав заставку, Дайчи отбил один абзац.  
Снова сверкнула молния.  
Зарокотало.  
Вздохнув, он зажмурился и пощипал себя за переносицу.

Работа шла туго.  
Он уже пожалел, что взял на себя воспитательную беседу со стариком Икэдой по прозвищу Храмовый Сторож, которого привёз к ним патруль.  
Но бедолага-стажёр разве что не в мыле бегал, так что Дайчи принял удар на себя, битый час проспорив со склочным стариком о том, что есть такое «ложный вызов», и почему ещё один такой фокус будет стоить ему нескольких дней свободы. Воспитательная беседа, как же.  
Давно следовало бы закончить с этим отчётом.  
Но мысли и сердце были не на месте, он никак не мог успокоиться. Несколько раз он поднимал и подносил к уху трубку стационарного телефона, проверяя гудок. Всё работало как надо, и он ненадолго успокаивался, снова пялясь то в залитое дождём окно, то в незаконченный отчёт, гоняя курсор туда-сюда.  
Единственное, что давало сбой, была сотовая связь, но в такую грозу это, наверное, неудивительно. По крайней мере, это было логично.  
Но тревога никуда не девалась.

Сверкнула молния.  
Зарокотал гром.  
Дайчи отнял руку от лица, проморгался и вновь пошевелил мышкой.

Раскат грома ещё окончательно не затих, как компьютер, свет, обогреватель – всё в его отделении – вырубилось.

– Ох, да ладно! – воскликнул Дайчи, зачем-то продолжая дёргать мышью, как будто мог разогнать окруживший его мрак.

Чертыхнувшись, он поднялся и включил фонарик на телефоне. Мог обойтись и без света: родное отделение он знал, как свои пять пальцев, больше шансов у него было заблудиться при свете дня в собственной квартире, – но ему необъяснимо хотелось занять чем-то руки. Лучше уж пробираться к щитку с выбитыми пробками с фонариком, чем красться в темноте, положив руки на кобуру. Ну нет, он не может позволить себе опуститься до такого!

Дайчи почти дошёл до щитка, когда очередная вспышка молнии озарила всё помещение. Не то воображение разыгралось, не то – взаправду, но ему показалось, будто в этот раз молния светила дольше обычного.  
Достаточно долго, чтобы он смог заметить угольно-чёрную тень, упавшую на пол из окна. Человеческую. Кто-то стоял прямо возле двери в участок.

Громыхнуло. В этот раз как будто даже ближе.

Не успел Дайчи сделать и шага, как раздался стук.

«В такую поганую погоду если кто и высунет нос на улицу, то только в случае крайней необходимости», – подумал он и поспешил открыть дверь неожиданному гостю.

*** 

– Благодарю вас.

Дайчи неловко кивнул.  
Впустив ночного пришельца, он поспешил вставить на место выбитые пробки и включить чайник. Всё, что он мог предложить гостю – это кружку самого обычного дешёвого чая из пакетика да придвинутый вплотную обогреватель.  
Однако гость благодарил так, словно ему был оказан приём экстра-класса.

– Не повезло же вам попасть в такую грозу! Ещё и ночью, – подал голос Дайчи из подсобки, где разыскивал плед. – Хорошо, что вы смогли найти участок… Кстати, вывеска горела или тоже погасла?

– Подмигнула, – отозвался гость, и Дайчи на миг прекратил свои поиски, выглянув из подсобки.

Странноватый это был малый. Вроде пошутил, а на лице абсолютное спокойствие и ни намёка на веселье. Сидел прямо, словно палку проглотив, грел руки о кружку, периодически поднося её к губам. И делал это с таким видом, как будто находился на чайной церемонии у самого императора.

– Я сержант Савамура, – запоздало представился Дайчи, протягивая найденный плед гостю. На глаз Дайчи решил, что они примерно ровесники. – Как я могу к вам обращаться?

– Кита Шинске, рад знакомству, – отставив кружку, он обеими руками принял у Дайчи плед, ещё и коротко поклонившись.

Поклонившись в ответ, Дайчи смущённо отвёл глаза и потёр шею.  
Представляясь, Кита чуть растягивал и приподнимал уголки губ в лёгком подобии улыбки. Даже жаль, что он не будет часто повторять своё имя, а значит и это странно-заманчивое движение губ Дайчи теперь вряд ли снова увидит.

А ещё до Дайчи наконец-то дошло, почему его гость казался таким странным.  
Кита говорил на мягком кансайском диалекте.

«Похоже, гроза застала его прямо у вокзала», – подумал он, ощупывая взглядом насквозь промокший плащ Киты на вешалке у двери. Там же стоял его багаж: небольшой старомодный, на первый взгляд, саквояж, оснащённый скрытыми колёсиками и складной ручкой.

– Я рад, что встретил здесь именно вас, сержант Савамура.

– Ерунда, любой из моих коллег точно так же помог бы вам, – улыбнулся в ответ Дайчи.  
Ему редко приходилось иметь дело с кансайским диалектом. Вроде бы всё понятно, но собиралось в странноватые фразы. Прямо как сейчас: будто бы Кита искал этой дождливой ночью именно его – Савамуру Дайчи.

– Мне не всегда удаётся найти общий язык с многоуважаемой полицией. Это довольно прискорбно, – коротко вздохнув, Кита чинно разложил плед на коленях и вновь взял кружку.

Дайчи приподнял брови, ожидая продолжения. Звучало как-то… по-гангстерски.  
Не удержавшись, он снова окинул Киту оценивающим взглядом. Среднего роста и телосложения, молодой, просто, но аккуратно одетый. Никаких особо цепляющих взгляд черт кроме, разве что, ранней седины, проредившей черноту волос. Кита выглядел максимально законопослушно и приятно.  
Это одновременно успокаивало и настораживало.

– Что ж, надеюсь, я немного изменю ваше отношение к полиции, Кита-сан, – широко улыбнувшись, сказал Дайчи, когда молчание слишком затянулось. – Побудьте здесь хотя бы до открытия метро. А пока я могу рассказать вам, как добраться отсюда до любой точки города, и где можно вкусно и дёшево позавтракать рано утром!

Кита поднял на него глаза, и Дайчи замолк. В отличие от сероватой шевелюры, глаза у него были необыкновенно блестящие и живые, ярко выделяющиеся на бесстрастном лице.

– Давно вы помогаете людям?

– Сразу после старшей школы я поступил в полицейскую академию, а после обучения и стажировки получил звание офицера полиции Мияги.

– Нелюдям вам тоже случалось помогать?

– Если вы имеете в виду котов, то парочка снятых с деревьев есть в моём послужном списке, – похвастался Дайчи, усаживаясь на своё место и включая компьютер. Кансайский диалект по-прежнему немного сбивал с толку, но работа научила Дайчи терпению. – Ещё приходилось пристраивать псов: люди часто теряют или выбрасывают своих питомцев. Один раз я даже искал сбежавшего хорька. До сих пор шрам на пальце виднеется.

– Вы мне нравитесь, сержант Савамура. Вы дружелюбны, отзывчивы и не болтаете ничего лишнего. Мне кажется, мы с вами в чём-то похожи, – задумчиво протянул Кита, покивав собственным словам.

Дайчи с трудом замаскировал вырвавшийся смешок кашлем в кулак. Ну надо же. Не будь сейчас на Дайчи формы, и болтай они с Китой в каком-нибудь ночном баре, оказавшись за соседними столиками, это было бы намного приятней слышать. Чем больше он рассматривал ночного гостя, тем привлекательнее тот казался. Во вкусе Дайчи.  
Всё-таки жалко, что они встретились не в ночном баре.

– Вас тоже покусал чужой хорёк?

– Нет, не настолько буквально, – Кита чуть сдвинул брови, сделавшись ещё серьёзнее, и Дайчи внутренне покачал головой: не то чтобы он был прославленным юмористом, но этот парень абсолютно не понимал шуток. Или понимал, но никак не пытался их поддержать. Интересно, с ним вообще реально пофлиртовать?

– Вы, как полицейский, служите и помогаете, – продолжал Кита с убийственной серьёзностью. – И я тоже служу и помогаю. Только те силы, которым помогаю я, ставят большинство полицейских в, гхм, затруднительное положение. Но не вас. Поэтому я здесь.

Вспышка молнии, прямо как в старом фильме, очистила голову от мыслей о флирте.  
Всё-таки якудза? Но что значит такой визит? Какое-то предупреждение?..  
«Возьми себя в руки!» – усмирил он разбушевавшееся воображение.  
Оставался ещё шанс, что он просто недопонял своего кансайского гостя.  
Натянуто улыбнувшись, Дайчи сменил позу на более удобную для рывка. Просто на всякий случай.

– Я что-то не совсем понимаю вас…

– Да, я уловил между нами некоторое недопонимание. Думаю, это моя вина, я просто рассчитывал, что к моему прибытию с вами уже свяжется Ветеринар-сан, и вы будете в курсе…

– Какой ещё ветери…

Рокочущий всё это время на фоне гром вдруг прогремел самым настоящим взрывом, заглушив слова Киты. На улице пронзительно завыли сигнализации припаркованных машин. Свет и только-только загрузившаяся резервная копия отчёта мигнули и снова погасли.  
Тяжело вздохнув, Дайчи устало уткнулся лбом в ладонь.

Да уж. Он, конечно, понимал, что ничего хорошего такая поганая ночь не могла принести, но прямо сейчас он бы больше обрадовался, если бы этот Кита всё-таки оказался старым добрым якудза.

***

Не сказать, что Дайчи всегда мечтал стать полицейским, но с того момента, как он всерьёз посвятил себя этой идее, он твёрдо решил, что будет честным. С людьми, с начальством, а главное – с самим собой.  
А потом в его жизни появились они.

Грёбаные оборотни.

– Оборотни – это не совсем верное слово, – поспешил заверить его Кита с видом учёного-натуралиста. Вспышки молнии ложились на его неподвижное лицо пугающими тенями. – Я бы назвал их одержимыми.

– Спасибо, но я бы предпочёл их вообще никак не называть. И не знать.

Всё, чего Дайчи хотел – это помогать нуждающимся и бороться с преступностью. Об оборотнях и прочих потусторонних тварях он и подумать не мог, а если и мог – то только в роли предположительных злодеев.  
Но однажды…

– Вероятно, вы уже поняли, что я неместный. Но помощь мне нужна здесь, в Мияги. О том, что вы помогаете одержимым, я узнал по наводке Хиругами-куна, тоже ветеринара. У него свои каналы связи. Хиругами-кун вышел на местного ветеринара, с которым вы, сержант Савамура, давно работаете, как сообщники…

– Слушайте, – нервно растирая руками лоб, пробормотал Дайчи. Молнии всё сверкали и сверкали, эта ночь превращалась в какой-то кошмар наяву. – Вы ошиблись. И ваш Хиругами-кун тоже. И его каналы. Я обычный полицейский, я помогаю всем, кто нуждается, у меня нет какой-то особой специфики. И сообщников у меня тоже нет!

– Прежде чем прийти сюда, я многое узнал о вас. Вы остановили банду сектантов-фанатиков, не дав им растерзать загнанного одержимого.

– Я спасал не одержимого, – упрямо заспорил Дайчи, закрываясь от пронзительного взгляда Киты руками. – Я спасал человека, которому угрожали ритуальным убийством сумасшедшие сектанты!

– А этот человек оказался одержимым. Но никто про это не узнал. Потому что вы сохранили его тайну, умолчав и никак не указав этого в отчёте, – согласился Кита, встав. Заложив руки за спину, он двинулся к двери, продолжая говорить: – Дальше – больше, вы спасли раненного браконьером в лесу одержимого и отвезли его к проверенному ветеринару, практически вступив с ним в сговор.

– Я просто затащил раненого волка в багажник и повёз в первую попавшуюся клинику, – простонал Дайчи. Он же тогда даже не на задании был, чистая случайность, что, навестив родителей, он возвращался необычной дорогой.

Тот волк был крупным длинношёрстным и белоснежным. Он скулил и – что поразило Дайчи больше всего – плакал. Мобильный телефон отказывался ловить хотя бы плохонький сигнал, и Дайчи пришлось своими силами поднимать окровавленного волчару.  
А где-то на подъездах к той самой «первой попавшейся клинике», Дайчи услышал слабый голос. Человеческий. Шедший из багажника, в котором, уж Дайчи был точно уверен, не могло быть никого, кроме волка.  
«А, к чёрту», – нервно подумал тогда Дайчи, следуя просьбам из багажника и проезжая мимо клиники.  
Ехать пришлось долго, и Дайчи начал переживать, что скоро спасать будет некого. Волшебный или нет, волк просто истечёт кровью.  
Но волчаре повезло. Крохотная ветеринарная клиника, устроившаяся под боком скромного храма, работала, не смотря на ночь. Хозяин клиники со своим единственным помощником, который приходился ему сыном, без лишних вопросов выволокли кроваво-шерстяное месиво из багажника Дайчи и скрылись в доме.  
Про Дайчи вспомнили через несколько часов, когда уже начало светать. Хозяин клиники, мрачный на вид мужик, ядовито хмыкнул, оценив попытки Дайчи промыть и просушить уделанный кровью багажник, и молча протянул ему стакан горячего супа.

– Он… будет жить? – не удержался от вопроса Дайчи, пока мужик рядом сочно затягивался сигаретой.

– Подольше нас с тобой, – хрипло отозвался тот. – Куда важнее вот что: этот мохнатый сопляк сказал, что ты, похоже, коп. Так?

– Для тяжелораненого, он был довольно внимателен, – хмуро кивнул Дайчи. Им овладела странная апатия. Не хотелось ни спорить, ни задавать новых вопросов.

– Ага, – мужик снова запыхтел сигаретой и заговорил снова, когда он нее остался практически один фильтр. – Так вот, насчёт этих ваших полицейских отчётов.

Дайчи одним махом допил свой суп почти до конца, передёрнулся от остроты спустившихся на дно специй, и решительно пихнул мужику стаканчик.

– Сейчас я не на службе, значит и отчётов мне заполнять не надо.

– А с тобой можно иметь дело, – хмыкнул хозяин крохотной клиники, утопив бычок в стакане. – Заезжай, если вдруг снова что-то случится. Не по службе.

***

Гром вырвал его из воспоминаний о первой встрече с «оборотневым доктором», а следом за рокотом раздался сухой щелчок вправленных пробок.  
Свет снова заполнил помещение. Дайчи, немного щурясь, отнял руки от лица, глядя прямо на Киту. Закрыв щиток, тот подхватил свой саквояж и потащил его к столу.

– Я говорил с сыном лекаря, и знаю, что вы ещё не раз обращались за помощью и консультацией к их семье. Возможно, «сговор» и «сообщники» звучит слишком грубо для полицейского, но я не пытаюсь вас оскорбить. Лишь называю вещи своими именами.

– Для чего всё это? – вздохнул Дайчи, сдаваясь. – Зачем вам эта информация?

– Как я уже говорил, мне сложно находить общий язык с полицией. Но в полиции должен быть свой человек. Тот, кто готов помочь нуждающимся, даже если это не обычные люди или потерявшиеся хорьки. Кто прикроет, отведёт взгляд коллег и не допустит в отчётах ничего компрометирующего таких нуждающихся. Вас мне посоветовали как того самого человека.

– И вы решили, что если я несколько раз совершенно случайно помог этим вашим «нуждающимся», не доложив начальству, чтобы меня не сочли спятившим, то я буду вашим копом-экзорцистом?

– Экзорцизм я беру на себя, – безмятежно отозвался Кита. – Но мне нужна ваша помощь. Опыт, знание местности и служебное положение. Ведь… я боюсь, что это может выйти из-под контроля, и тогда пострадают обычные люди. Это привлечёт внимание, посеет панику.

Дайчи молчал, барабаня пальцами по столу.  
Использование служебного положения. Долгое время он успокаивал себя тем, что все эти мистические проблемы – лишь череда случайностей. Он помогал и спасал просто потому, что не мог поступить иначе. И в его планы не входило становиться полицейским Ван Хельсингом.

– Сержант Савамура, – раскрыв саквояж, из которого сразу же пахнуло чем-то резким, вроде благовоний, Кита вытащил оттуда фотокарточку и протянул её Дайчи. – Прошу вас, помогите мне найти одержимого лисой.

С карточки на Дайчи смотрел уже знакомый ему зверски серьёзный Кита в храмовых одеяниях. С двух сторон к нему прижимались крупные пушистые лисы, скалящие острые зубы в камеру.

– Я… Ох, – Дайчи снова потёр лоб. Бросил взгляд на заново загрузившийся файл с ненавистным отчётом про неукраденные статуи, потом обратно на фотографию Киты.

Кита реальный сидел ровно и неподвижно, терпеливо ожидая своего приговора.

– Мне совсем не нравится быть с кем-то в сговоре или пользоваться служебным положением, – выдал он от души. Кита медленно кивнул, протянув руку обратно за фото. Дайчи поджал губы и вздохнул. – Но я не могу не помочь. Что ж… так и отмечу, что занялся поиском «домашнего питомца», а потом что-нибудь придумаю…

– Благодарю вас, – Кита поклонился так низко, что Дайчи смог разглядеть ярлычок его свитера во вздёрнувшемся вороте.

– Вы же расскажете мне подробности?

– О, разумеется, – распрямившись, Кита сверился с часами, кивнул сам себе и снова пригвоздил Дайчи к месту своим невозможным тёмным взглядом. А ещё – приподнятыми в лёгкой улыбке уголками губ. – Нам так же нужно будет проанализировать странные обращения граждан в последние дни. И… расскажите мне о том самом месте, где можно дёшево и вкусно позавтракать?

***

Это был отличный ресторанчик.  
Открывался рано, так что Дайчи частенько заходил сюда позавтракать сразу после окончания ночной смены. Расположение тоже радовало: совсем рядом с участком, но не в проходном месте. Отсюда вытекал следующий плюс – много народу тут не водилось. Никакой суматохи, никакого шума. Будучи постоянным клиентом, Дайчи хорошо знал и хозяина, и повара, и самых преданных этому месту официантов. У него даже имелся любимый столик.

За этим столиком они с Китой и устроились этим прохладным и мокрым утром.  
Дайчи ждал, что Кита моментально перейдёт к делу, но усевшись, он принялся долго и с интересом изучать здешнее меню. Разговорить его удалось только после того, как он продиктовал официанту солидных размеров заказ.

– Здесь большие порции, – заметил Дайчи, кивнув официанту на его: «Вам как обычно, Дайчи-сан?».

– Это хорошо, – отозвался Кита, выпрямляясь и аккуратно складывая руки перед собой. Подушечка пальца к подушечке пальца.

Просто робот какой-то, всегда возвращающийся в один и тот же режим ожидания. Дайчи прямо-таки не терпелось посмотреть, как Кита будет есть всё, что назаказывал.

– Ну ладно, – вздохнул Дайчи. Оглядевшись, он упёрся локтями в стол, придвигаясь чуть ближе к Ките. – Вы обратились ко мне, потому что ваша «зверушка» сбежала. Из Хёго в Мияги. Это солидное расстояние, и меня никак не отпускает вопрос: с чего вы взяли, что он именно здесь?

– Мой подопечный, – строго поправил его Кита. – Он не животное. Он даже не одержим животным как те, с кем вам обычно приходилось сталкиваться. Мой подопечный одержим лисьим духом. Это весьма могущественное создание, со своеобразным характером. И он наследил. По следу лисицы я нашёл его местонахождение: Сендай или его окрестности. И, судя по погоде, мой подопечный всё ещё где-то поблизости.

Дайчи уже раскрыл было рот, чтоб попросить Киту говорить более обтекаемыми фразами (или хотя бы не так громко!), но слова о погоде моментально переключили его внимание.

– Эти грозы, ливни и холодрыга – его вина?

– Ну конечно, – Кита еле заметно пожал плечами. – Говорю же, в этот раз вы имеете дело не с банальной одержимостью зверем, речь о могущественном духе. Более того – о духе лисицы. Они своевольны, обидчивы и склонны хулиганить.

– Хулиганить, – сипло повторил Дайчи. Слова находились с трудом. – На что ещё способен этот ваш подопечный?

– На многое. Но я его хорошо знаю, он не способен на убийство или жестокость. Однако лучше остановить его как можно быстрее.

– Как вы планируете его останавливать?

– Мы с вами изучим самые подозрительные места, опросим, если потребуется, свидетелей, если потребуется – используя ваше служебное положение, – как ни в чём не бывало, принялся объяснять Кита. – Как только мы найдём его, я поговорю с ним, успокою и приведу в чувства.

– Вот так просто? Успокоите и приведёте в чувства. Могущественного духа, способного сотворить погодные аномалии.

– Да.

– Если у вас с ним такие доверительные отношения, почему он вообще убежал из Хёго? Почему убежал именно в Сендай? И почему устраивает тут неразбериху?

– Я не знаю, по какой причине он выбрал именно Сендай. А что до всего остального… Между ним и его близким произошёл разлад, – тяжело вздохнул Кита, прикрывая глаза и сводя брови на переносице. Дайчи уже достаточно насмотрелся на его ровное бесстрастное лицо, чтобы по достоинству оценить всю гамму показанных ему чувств. – Одержимость духом одновременно большой дар и тяжёлое бремя. Человеческая и божественная части моего подопечного сейчас переживают что-то вроде внутреннего кризиса. Обе половины сильны, но не особенно устойчивы. Всё-таки, он ещё довольно юн... В том, что сейчас происходит, есть толика моей вины. Был бы я рядом, то постарался бы урезонить их сразу.

Дайчи побарабанил пальцами по столу.

– Значит, мы ищем проблемного подростка, сбежавшего из дома после ссоры и устроившего на эмоциях дебош, – усмехнувшись, подытожил он. – Удивительное дело: я влезаю в какие-то потусторонние истории, сговоры с тайным кланом подпольных ветеринаров, собираюсь воспользоваться служебным положением, а всё это ради такой вот рядовой истории.

– Я обязательно оплачу вам все эти хлопоты, – по-своему расценив речь Дайчи, Кита склонил голову.

Нет, ну это просто ужас какой-то!  
Неужели он всегда такой? Такой… непробивной.  
Друзья и товарищи по работе частенько посмеивались над Дайчи, называя твердолобым и толстокожим. Даже интересно узнать, что бы они все сказали, пообщавшись с Китой?  
Ещё интереснее было бы узнать, каково общаться с Китой… просто так. Без таинственных сговоров и секретных миссий. Мысль была странная, Дайчи понятия не имел, о чём мог бы говорить с ним просто так. Но любопытство и не думало затихать.  
«Возможно, если мы быстро разберёмся с его лисьим трудным подростком, он хоть немного расслабится?»

– Эй, пусть я и собираюсь пользоваться служебным положением, но я всё ещё полицейский, – вздохнув, сказал Дайчи. – Если хотите, можете оплатить бензин – поездить нам придётся немало. На том и рассчитаемся.

Кита ответил на это еле заметным движением глаз, которое Дайчи не смог расшифровать ни как согласие, ни как отрицание.  
Испытывая странную смесь бодрящего раздражения и щекотного желания всё-таки раскусить этого робота, он решительно достал из-за пазухи блокнот. Кита моментально оживился.

– Итак, – Дайчи прочистил горло, отлистал до заложенных страниц. Пробежался по ним глазами, восстанавливая картину событий. – Вас интересовали «чудные» обращения граждан, особенно по западному Сендаю и пригороду. За последние два дня. Погода, кстати, будь она неладна, испортилась везде, почему именно запад?

– Духи – стихийные создания, горы наверняка привлекут его. Тем более, в ваших записях нашлось обращение, совпадающее с тем, что нашёл я сам, изучая новости в синкасене. И оно ведёт на запад.

– «Жалобы на странные звуки в здании склада», несколько километров на юго-запад от Сендая, – Дайчи подчеркнул выписанный пункт. – Хозяин предприятия считает, что кто-то проник на территорию склада и воем мешает работе. Я знаю ребят, которые приехали на вызов и осмотрели здание вдоль и поперёк – они толковые, им можно верить, – но не нашли никаких следов взлома, проникновения или кого-то постороннего. Однако хозяин остался недоволен и продолжает настаивать, что его производству мешают… Звучит как какие-то бизнес-игры на опережение со страховкой или кредитами.

– На анонимных форумах я прочитал жалобы работников этого склада. По их словам, здание как будто обрело собственную жизнь и теперь выживает их из себя. Вот это уже похоже на влияние лисы.

– Создаёт погодные аномалии, оживляет здания, – покачал головой Дайчи, чуть заглушая голос и сдвигая блокнот: его заказ принесли первым. Ките пока достался чай, внушительная стопка блинчиков и блюдо с мясными булочками. – Мы точно справимся с таким буйным подростком?

– У нас нет выбора, – холодно процедил Кита и буквально заглотил первую же булочку. Целиком.  
Дайчи даже вздохнуть не успел. Слопал и глазом не моргнул!

– Кита-сан, а вы сами…

– Я обычный человек. Я не могу напрямую повлиять на погоду, вдохнуть жизнь в здание или разбудить вулкан, – Кита ответил, опередив. Легко улыбнулся, заставляя сердце Дайчи подскочить на месте. Всё-таки эмоции этого парня прорезались так внезапно, что никак не получалось подготовиться к ним. – Но мы с вами справимся, сержант Савамура.

– Вы поразительно уверены, – фыркнул Дайчи, неловко отвечая на улыбку. Теперь Кита смеялся не только губами, но и своими удивительно живыми глазами.  
Вот так им можно было и залюбоваться.

– К чему нервничать? Я в Мияги, я нашёл вас, а мы нашли зацепки. Нужно просто изучить их и сделать всё, что в наших силах, – с этими словами и не переставая улыбаться, Кита слопал вторую булочку.

Переведя взгляд на свой омлет, Дайчи тоже взялся за вилку.

– Хорошо, проверим склад – перед выходом я оставил заявку на повторное его посещение, – работать за едой Дайчи умело обучился ещё в старшей школе, а уж годы в полиции отшлифовали этот навык до невероятных высот. Не отрываясь от омлета, он перевернул страницу блокнота, находя следующие записи: – Так, жительница пригорного посёлка второй день жалуется на ворона, который её преследует.

– Прискорбно, – сухо прокомментировал это Кита. Дайчи послушно вычеркнул пункт. Кто-нибудь из стажёров наверняка сможет успокоить женщину. И прогнать назойливого пернатого.

– Мужчина считает, что в местном озере завёлся призрак утопленницы: каждое утро на пробежке он видит в его центре женское платье. Озеро исследовали, но никаких намёков на тело не нашли.

– Интересно, – обронил Кита, и Дайчи поднял на него глаза. – Интересно, каким образом кто-то закидывает платье именно на середину озера. Зачем?

Дайчи закатил глаза и вычеркнул запись. А рядом поставил знак вопроса. Надо бы спросить через несколько дней у ребят, что там действительно с этим платьем.

Он продолжил перечислять пункты, зачёркивая один за другим.  
Сложно было понять, по каким критериям Кита отбраковывал «не те» зацепки, но создавалось впечатление – он знал, что искать. Зачитывая новый пункт, Дайчи мысленно делал ставку, подойдёт или нет. Пока не подходило ничего. Не оценил Кита ни морзянку из окна заброшенного дома, ни стены плотного тумана, в последние дни окутавшего город на западе от Сендая.  
Хотя, по правде говоря, Дайчи тоже не считал эти обращения особенными.  
Он и без прибытия Киты с его паранормальной проблемой каждый день разгребал такие вот чудные жалобы.

– ...Вот это звучит интересно, – сказал, наконец, Кита, раскладывая на коленях салфетку.  
Ему принесли заказанный говяжий язык.  
От блинчиков и булочек остались лишь крошки на пустых тарелках.

– Интересно в смысле вообще?

– В смысле: может нам подойти. Одержимые часто «подсасывают» связь. Рядом с ними могут возникать помехи, сбои. Если уж весь город жалуется на перебои, это вполне может оказаться зацепкой.

– В такую паршивую погоду, да ещё в гористой местности, – с сомнением протянул Дайчи, но всё-таки подчеркнул запись. Прищурившись, он мысленно составил маршрут от первой точки к этой. Выходило что…

– Они по пути, – сказал Кита, как будто бы обращаясь не к Дайчи, а к языку.

«Выглядит, как робот, а трескает, как термит», – в очередной раз подивился Дайчи, невпопад кивая.  
С трудом оторвав взгляд от уничтожения языка, он перевернул страницу с последними записями:

– Инопланетяне оставили на полях фермера, хм, послание. Патруль посчитал, что это дело рук местных хулиганов. Ещё тут дополнение к жалобе: фермер уверяет, мол, послание ночью мерцает. Патруль повторно прибыл уже на рассвете и ничего нового не увидел. Всё. Дай угадаю: мимо?

Кита рассеянно кивнул, но, стоило Дайчи занести руку, чтобы вычеркнуть пункт, вдруг вздрогнул.

– Что за поля не указано?

– Рисовые, – пожал плечами Дайчи, постучав ручкой по блокноту. – Это имеет значение?

– Да, – одним укусом Кита расправился со своей порцией и решительно вскинул голову. – Мы начнём именно с этих полей!

***

Жуткий ночной ливень превратился в мерзкую утреннюю морось со снегом. Порывистый ветер выдирал из рук зонт, швырялся ледяными крошками в лицо и за шиворот.  
Несмотря на сытный завтрак и тёплую одежду, Дайчи успел продрогнуть до костей, пока они добирались по просыпающимся улицам до его машины.

«Ну и погодка», – по привычке подумал он, доставая брелок и отключая сигнализацию. И тут особенно ясно осознал, что ввязался в нечто… запредельное. Аномальная погода, разбушевавшийся дух лисы, секретность: почти спасение мира, но только без отчётов.

– Машина ваша личная? – приподнял брови Кита, выводя Дайчи из омута странных мыслей.

– Я сегодня выходной, так что да, личная. А вы хотели с мигалкой поездить? – хохотнул Дайчи, садясь за руль, сразу включая печку. Кита же открыл заднюю дверцу, бережно пристраивая на сидение саквояж.  
На мгновение Дайчи показалось, что Кита там и останется, и будут они весь день переглядываться через зеркало да переговариваться через плечо. Но он даже не успел уловить, какие чувства в нём расшатала эта мысль – раздражение? огорчение? разочарование? – деликатно хлопнув дверцей, Кита пропал, чтобы через несколько секунд появиться вновь.  
На пассажирском, рядом с Дайчи, влажный и прохладный в уже нагревающемся салоне.

– Я ездил с мигалкой, ничего особенного, – как ни в чём не бывало сообщил Кита. Дайчи моргнул. Сначала сбито с толку, потом понимающе.  
Окей, этот робот ни одного, даже брошенного вскользь, вопроса не оставит без ответа.   
– Могу я?.. – Дайчи кивнул, и Кита оживлённо задёргал рычаги, подгоняя сиденье под себя. Идеально ровно.

«Нет, ты не хочешь узнать, при каких обстоятельствах его возили с включённым полицейским сигналом», – решил Дайчи, тряхнув головой и положив руки на руль.

– До нашей первой точки – рисовых полей – минут сорок пути. О чём вообще будем спрашивать? Показывать вашу с лисами фотографию?

– Ни в коем случае. Мне достаточно просто хорошо изучить место, чтобы понять, был ли мой подопечный там или нет. Если был – я возьму след. Людям… не стоит говорить ничего, что может вызвать слухи. Главное, чтобы мне разрешили осмотреться, не мешали и не противились.

– Не думаю, что возникнут какие-то проблемы. Если переживаете, что из-за личной машины к нам будет меньше доверия, то зря. Я не переодевался, удостоверение при мне, разговаривать с людьми не разучился. Но если что, вы «наш эксперт», – объявил Дайчи, аккуратно выруливая с парковки.

– Эксперт чего?

– Молчания и делового вида, – попытался пошутить Дайчи, но, скосив взгляд на неподвижное лицо Киты, понял, что снова потерпел поражение.

Тишина барабанила по крыше дождём и скрипела работающими дворниками. Отбив в такт дождю несуществующий ритм на руле, Дайчи потянулся было включить радио, но вдруг выпалил, удивив сам себя:

– Не расскажете о себе, Кита-сан? Откуда вы, обычный человек, так много знаете о духах и одержимых, почему храните их тайны и помогаете им?

Он ожидал услышать категоричный отказ, но Кита, помолчав, всё-таки ответил:

– Я из большой семьи, давно посвятившей себя служению храму Инари. Наша семья всегда имела… особое отношение с духами. Только, пожалуйста, не представляйте меня кем-то особым! В этом огромном семейном древе моя веточка и фамилия очень маленькая и скромная, – Кита улыбнулся своим же словам. – У меня нет особых полномочий, я не являюсь важной частью семьи, не несу каких-то тайн или знаний. Я не тот человек, который имеет над чем-то влияние.

– Вы имеете влияние над сильным духом, – напомнил Дайчи.

Кита как будто бы смутился: его лежащие на коленях руки беспокойно вспорхнули вверх, и он, точно пытаясь усмирить чувства, уже привычным жестом соединил подушечки пальцев.

– Хоть моя ветвь и скромная, мы с бабушкой всегда трудились во благо семьи и богини Инари. Я мало чем мог помочь, поэтому составлял одержимым духами компанию, поддерживая и помогая. Просто делая каждый день всё, что мог, я оставался рядом с ними. Мне это нравилось.

– Преданный вы человек, Кита-сан.

– Мне кажется, обычный.

– Обычный преданный человек, – посмеялся Дайчи, даже не пытаясь подглядеть за Китой. Вряд ли бы он увидел что-то новое.

– Сержант Савамура, – подал голос Кита после недолгого молчания. Как будто решался на что-то.

– Кита-сан, – перебил его Дайчи с улыбкой. – Знаете, вы можете не называть меня так. Хватит и просто имени.

– Понимаю, Савамура-сан, – медленно протянул Кита, опустив голову. – Лишнее напоминание, что мы пользуемся вашим служебным положением. Больше не буду.

«Да я всего лишь хотел снизить градус формальности...»

– Савамура-сан, могу я посмотреть ваш блокнот? Только ту часть, где вы выписывали жалобы.

Не отрываясь от дороги, Дайчи протянул блокнот. Салон автомобиля снова погрузился в убаюкивающую барабанящим по крыше дождём тишину.  
Прерывал её только шелест страниц.

– Ничего нет про Дзао, – подвёл итог Кита, вернув блокнот. Дайчи с удивлением заметил яркую досаду в его голосе.

– Дзао? Это посёлок у Широиши? Вы что-то нашли про него на анонимных форумах?

– Мне так показалось. Хотя… Возможно, они не обращались в полицию. Слишком уж чудной повод.

– Или анонимы на форумах всё выдумали, – вздохнул Дайчи. Покосившись на помрачневшего Киту, он вздохнул ещё раз: – До Дзао дальше всего. Оставим его на крайний случай.

Кажется, этот ответ немного успокоил Киту и поднял ему настроение. По крайней мере, тишина в салоне была уже не такой гнетущей. Всё-таки включив радио, Дайчи сосредоточился на дороге.

***

Из-за постоянно усиливающегося то дождя, то снега, до нужного места они добирались вдвое дольше, чем Дайчи планировал. Время близилось к девяти утра, хотя по взгляду на мрачное небо, густо затянутое тучами, сквозь которые не было видно даже намёка на солнце, в это сложно было поверить. Какой-то бесконечный мрак окружал и давил отовсюду.  
После ночной смены это было очень некстати. Вообще, Дайчи привык долго не спать, иногда даже сутками. Но вот такая сонная и мрачная погода была настоящим испытанием даже для него.

Зевнув до выступивших слёз, он покосился на шагающего рядом Киту. Похоже, тот со всей серьёзностью принял свою роль молчаливого и делового эксперта. И роль эта шла ему безукоризненно.

– Гокуда-сан, – поздоровался Дайчи с вышедшем навстречу фермером. Это был мужчина средних лет, сонного и растерянного вида, зябко кутавшийся, кажется, сразу в несколько объёмных курток. – Сержант Савамура, я из полиции, по поводу вашей проблемы с полями.

– А по телефону меня попросили набраться терпения, – пожаловался Гокуда-сан, хлопая глазами и переводя взгляд с Дайчи на Киту. Наверное, ждал, когда и он представится.  
Дайчи кашлянул в кулак и улыбнулся своей дежурной улыбкой.

– Терпение в этом деле и правда будет не лишним. Офицеры из местного отделения ищут хулиганов, а пока они заняты поисками, мы с коллегой, хотели бы ещё осмотреть поля. Свежим взглядом, так сказать.  
Гокуда снова уставился на Киту, который молча рассматривал пейзаж в стороне.

– Ага, – пробормотал фермер невпопад. – Вот и я им говорил: нужен свежий взгляд! Неспроста ж те знаки ещё и светиться начали, верно? Какие такие подростки такое учинить могли бы, так? Нечисто тут, проверьте ещё – так и говорил! А… – Гокуда потоптался на месте, потом отступил на шаг и кивком головы подозвал Дайчи ближе.

– А этот ваш «коллега», он же из _этих_ , да, офицер? – возбуждённо зашептал Гокуда, глядя Дайчи за плечо. Дайчи тоже оглянулся на неподвижно стоящего на месте Киту.  
Словно и не замечая, сколько внимания привлекает, он продолжал блуждать нечитаемым взглядом по окружающим его строениям. В своём глухом чёрном плаще, с саквояжем в руках посреди просёлочной дороги он выглядел… примечательно.  
Дайчи снова широко улыбнулся, обращаясь к фермеру:

– Из _этих_?

– Ну, важные шишки из правительства, которые занимаются инопланетянами.

– Эм, Гокуда-сан, мы с коллегой всего лишь…

– Нет-нет, офицер, я понимаю! Это всё секретно, да? Лишние вопросы тут ни к чему. Я понимаю! Можете положиться на меня! – затараторил Гокуда. На щеках его загорелся румянец, а глаза сияли, как у мальчишки. – Вы хотели посмотреть на мои поля? Пойдёмте, я отведу вас, погода нынче совсем не радует!

С этими словами фермер бодро припустил вперёд.  
На плечо замершего в недоумении Дайчи легла рука Киты.

– Всё в порядке? – спросил он, заглядывая в глаза.

Дайчи в ответ сдавленно хрюкнул в кулак, сдерживая неуместный и немного нервный смешок.  
Блин. Это ж надо. И ведь даже не расскажешь товарищам, потому что у них тут действительно секретное мероприятие!

– Надеюсь, что да. Пойдём, а то Гокуда-сан уже на километр от нас убежал.

Рисовые поля Гокуды располагались совсем недалеко от его жилища. Если бы не погода, эти двадцать минут прогулки по тихим улочкам были бы даже приятными.

– Вот они, мои владения. Отсюда и до вон той водонапорной башни, видите?

– Поле сейчас зимует. Часто вы сюда ходите? – лишь бы занять себя чем-то, Дайчи достал блокнот. Проверенное средство успокоить взволнованного гражданина: при виде блокнота человек чувствовал, что его вопросом занялись со всей тщательностью. Даже самые возмущённые и взволнованные личности обычно переводили дух и прекращали выкрикивать всё подряд.

Гокуда исключением не был, и при виде блокнота тут же расправил плечи. Но ответить не успел: внезапно голос подал Кита.

– Извините. Это же божество ваших полей?

Пристроив саквояж на коленях, Кита присел перед небольшой земляной насыпью на углу поля. Божество выглядело, как большой булыжник.

– О… да, сэр, там обычно стоит наш та-но ками. Сейчас он уже ушёл в горы. Повезло же, что эти жуткие холода не ударили раньше! И мы успели спокойно убрать урожай до холодов и этих вот странных посланий.

Дайчи окинул взглядом раскинувшиеся перед ними просторы. Убранное зимующее поле – зрелище довольно тоскливое. Послание, о котором говорил фермер, на удивление бросалось в глаза, даже если смотреть с высоты человеческого роста. Пожухлую зелень точно лазером прожигали. Эти выжженные линии, судя по полученным кадрам с полицейского дрона, действительно складывались во вполне конкретное послание: «Жопа».  
Неудивительно, что полиция сразу же начала искать виновного среди подростков. Хотелось верить, что инопланетяне оставили бы нечто более осмысленное.

– Холода и странные послания… А когда, говорите, появились эти знаки?

– Так в тот же день, как эта холодрыльня началась: три дня назад, – поёжился фермер, пританцовывая на месте. – Сейчас я, конечно, на поле почти не работаю, но всё же каждый день наведывался, то подправить чего, то сор надо было вывезти. Так что до холодов точно никаких посланий тут не было.

– А что насчёт свечения?

– Вчера ночью я проснулся от жажды, дошёл до кухни и гляжу – из окна что-то мерцает. Я испугался, вдруг кто горит? А свечение от полей и шло! Я так быстро никогда до них не добегал! – возбуждённо затараторил фермер, размахивая руками. – Думал, те проклятые хулиганы совсем мне поле извести решили! А тут… Ваши полицейские мне сказали, будто те хулиганы краской какой-то особой свои художества облили для эффекта. Но я вот что вам скажу, – замолчав, Гокуда оглянулся на Киту. Тот неподвижно сидел перед каменным истуканом на земляной горке и, кажется, молился ему. Гокуда почесал в голове: – Свежий взгляд в этой истории просто необходим!

– Спасибо за вашу помощь, – коротко поклонившись, сказал Дайчи. – Не возражаете, если мы с коллегой тут…

– Осматривайтесь-осматривайтесь, я буду в доме. Погода, знаете ли, – шмыгнув носом, Гокуда поклонился Дайчи, замер в нерешительности над Китой, а потом потопал в сторону дома, то и дело оглядываясь на них.

Проследив до тех пор, пока он не скрылся за поворотом, Дайчи сунул блокнот за пазуху и устало потёр глаза.

– Что скажешь?

Закончив с молитвой, Кита поднялся на ноги. Прошёлся вдоль поля шагов на двадцать в одну сторону, в другую, вернулся. Молча замер над частью выжженного послания.  
Холод всё настойчивее кусал Дайчи за нос и руки, но он терпеливо ждал вердикта.

– Это был он, – наконец выдохнул Кита, и почему-то от тона его голоса стало ещё холоднее.

– Значит, сбежал в Сендай и написал на рисовом поле слово «жопа».

– Он проклял это поле, – бросил Кита через плечо, вставая на выжженную тропку и следуя по ней.  
Дайчи моргнул раз, другой, а потом до него дошло.

– Что?!

– Он оставил на этой земле печать смерти. Гокуде-сан действительно очень повезло, что он успел убрать весь урожай. Но хоть сейчас поле зимует, летом на этой земле ничего не взрастёт.

– Печать смерти? Словом «жопа»?

– «Жопа», так сказать, в довесок. Полагаю, это было обращение и эмоционально высказанный порыв глупости.

– Но за что… Почему он сделал это? Чем так провинился Гокуда-сан?

– Гокуда-сан лишь попал под горячую руку, – Кита всё углублялся в поле. Его тихий голос сносило ветром и заглушало влажное чавканье земли под ногами. Помедлив, Дайчи пошёл за ним, прямо по выжженной «жопе». – Он злился именно на рис. Влетел на ледяном ветре на первое попавшееся поле и проклял его будущий урожай… Если честно, я не думал, что он совершит такую постыдную глупость.

– Это ж надо так рис не любить, – пробормотал Дайчи, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке: с голосом Киты творилось что-то странное. С каждым хлюпающим шагом, он становился всё глуше и суровее, пробирая до костей.

Кита остановился, глубоко вздохнул и порывисто обернулся.  
«Ох», – вздохнул Дайчи, замирая. Похоже, Кита был совсем не рад, что они нашли такой вот след его подопечного. Спокойное лишённое эмоций лицо буквально пылало.

– Он не не любит рис, – горько ответил он, досадливо скривив губы и отводя глаза: – Он смертельно обижен на того, кто слишком любит рис.

Полы его чёрного плаща трагично хлопнули на ветру. Где-то вдали печально завыла собака.  
Не в силах больше сдерживаться, Дайчи коротко хохотнул.

– Какая изощрённая месть! – выдохнул он сквозь рвущийся наружу смех.  
Он даже самому себе не мог объяснить, что смешило больше: сами действия буйного лиса или же вся та серьёзность, с которой они обсуждали его нелепые выходки.

Хлюпая ногами во влажном месиве земли, он дошёл до молчаливо (и, кажется, осуждающе) глядящего на него Киты, и от души хлопнул его по плечам, легонько встряхивая.

– Не принимайте это так близко к сердцу, Кита-сан. Не вы первый краснеете передо мной за, гм, такое вот поведение. Давайте лучше сконцентрируемся на следе. Чем быстрее отловим его, тем быстрее он извинится перед Гокуда-саном. А что касается будущего урожая… Если уж он такой сильный дух, чтобы накладывать проклятия, может, и отменять их умеет?

– Я думал… вы будете возмущены, – пробормотал Кита, усиленно хмуря брови. Стоило ему только немного выйти за рамки непробиваемого спокойствия, как лицо смягчалось и наружу вырывалось какое-то непомерное обаяние. – Я ведь уверял вас, что он не способен ни на какие жестокие вещи и преступления…

– И всё-таки, вашей вины в том нет. Поэтому давайте просто продолжать делать… что мы там можем сейчас сделать?

– Всё, что в наших силах, – медленно кивнул Кита. Кивнул ещё раз и расцвёл робкой улыбкой. Подтянув к себе саквояж, он громко щёлкнул замком: – Вы не могли бы сойти с дорожки проклятия, Савамура-сан?

– О, – Дайчи с трудом оторвал от него взгляд, непонимающе уставившись себе под ноги. Мда, ботинкам эта прогулка далась большой ценой. Сделав широкий шаг в сторону, он ступил на непострадавшую часть поля: – Так?

– Да. Пожалуйста, не двигайтесь, – сказал Кита и открыл одно из отделений своего саквояжа.

Раздался треск, эхом пронёсшийся над полем до самой водонапорной башни, которую им показывал Гокуда-сан. С той башни, истерично каркая, разлетелись жирные вороны, закручиваясь чёрными воронками в небе.

«Что это было?» – только и успел подумать Дайчи, беспокойно оглядываясь, как вдруг поле полыхнуло пожаром.

Он инстинктивно подался в сторону, но тут же бросился обратно – Кита остался в самом эпицентре пожара!

Однако всё разрешилось раньше, чем Дайчи успел сгруппироваться для спасательного прыжка: стена пламени дрогнула, зашуршала сотней бумажных листов и поднялась в воздух, где – тут Дайчи в шоке заморгал – скомкалась невидимой рукой в багровый пульсирующий шар. Который в следующее же мгновение разорвало на множество кусочков, закружило вихрем, как стаю далёких чёрных ворон, и засосало прямо в раскрытый саквояж в руках Киты.

Снова щёлкнула застёжка. Всё закончилось.

Кита перевёл дух, размял шею и, наконец, соизволил посмотреть на замершего в ужасе Дайчи.

– С «жопой» ничего не могу поделать, а вот проклятье я лучше заберу, – как ни в чём не бывало объяснился Кита.

Нервный смешок заставил Дайчи вздрогнуть. Он даже не сразу понял, что этот звук издал он сам.

– Оставим «жопу» вашему лису. В качестве исправительных работ, – молвил он хрипло, осторожно водя глазами из стороны в сторону, будто жуткое пламя могло снова выскочить на них из ниоткуда.

Кита вновь улыбнулся ему, окончательно сбивая с толку своим поведением.

– Тогда не будем больше терять здесь времени, Савамура-сан.

***

– А все обычные люди могут положить проклятье в кармашек? – Дайчи сдерживался долго.

С полей они вернулись в задумчивой тишине: Дайчи никак не мог отойти от увиденного, Кита же снова ушёл в себя и созерцание окрестностей.

Вышедший им навстречу Гокуда-сан моментально сник, получив от Дайчи неутешительный вердикт: свежий взгляд оказался бессилен.  
Никаких подозрительных особых зацепок или улик найти не удалось. Лучше всего сейчас действительно набраться терпения и позволить полиции делать свою работу.  
Всё это Гокуда-сан выслушал, опустив голову и поджав губы.  
«Надо же, как расстроен, что это не инопланетяне изуродовали его поля», – вяло подивился Дайчи. Такое он встречал не раз в своей работе.  
Многие люди так сильно хотели верить в потустороннее вмешательство, что, игнорируя просьбы и помощь полиции, шли и платили шарлатанам, которые с удовольствием говорили им то, чего от них ждали.  
Гокуда-сан выглядел как раз таким человеком. А у Дайчи закончились все дежурные нейтральные фразы.  
Неожиданная поддержка пришла от до того упорно молчавшего Киты:

– Моя бабушка часто говорила мне: «Кто-то за нами наблюдает, Шин-чан. Потому что боги – вездесущи». Кто бы ни сотворил такое с вашей землёй, что бы ни произошло в ту ночь, когда вы видели то сияние – боги вездесущи и всё видели. По крайней мере, вы можете полагаться на вашего та-но ками.

– Мой та-но ками… – забормотал сбитый с толку Гокуда-сан, почему-то глядя на Дайчи. Тот только коротко пожал плечами, догадываясь, что фермер упустил половину смысла слов Киты из-за диалекта. Но вот про та-но ками он расслышал хорошо. Взгляд его снова заблестел, а на щеках разлился румянец. Воспоминание о том, как Кита присел на поле перед божком, вместе с загадочной и малопонятной фразой сложились для него в единую картину. – Ох! Так вы хотите сказать, что это был о… Ох!

– Берегите себя, – как ни в чём не бывало припечатал Кита, согнувшись перед фермером в низком поклоне. Окончательно покорив его.

Да, Дайчи долго сдерживался.  
Распрощавшись с Гокудой-сан и его землёй, они сели в машину и двинулись дальше.  
И вот, очередной раз зацепившись взглядом за пресловутый саквояж в зеркале заднего вида, Дайчи всё-таки не выдержал.

– Дело не столько во мне, Савамура-сан, – примирительно отозвался Кита, задумчиво складывая и разводя свои ладони. Кажется, привычная поза никак не помогала ему успокоиться, – сколько в моём подопечном. Провернуть такое с любым другим проклятьем я бы не смог. Если честно, если бы он действительно того захотел, я бы и с этим не справился. Но знаете…

Он замолк, поднося ладони к лицу и всматриваясь в них, будто читал шпаргалку по линии жизни или судьбы.

– Я ведь действительно снял проклятье. Спас чужие поля. Принёс… пользу. Пусть даже только потому, что он позволил мне это сделать. Пусть это звучит жалко, но сейчас я испытываю нечто вроде… удовольствия от хорошо проделанной работы.

– Да ты прямо-таки сияешь как начищенный пятак, – не сдержался Дайчи, встраиваясь в неплотный поток машин на автостраде. – Счастлив, как мальчишка, неожиданно получивший ленточку капитана, о которой и не мечтал! Не знаю, что там принято в вашей семье, но, как по мне, тебе есть чем гордиться. Ой, – Дайчи прищурился, не сразу понимая, что доставило такой дискомфорт глазам.  
Да это же солнце!   
Совсем бледный, болезненный луч с трудом прорывался сквозь тяжёлые тучи, но даже такому слабому свету можно было порадоваться.

«Добрый знак», – решил Дайчи, опуская защитный экран, и только тут до него дошло, что он несколько увлёкся в своей пылкой речи.

– Гм, Кита-сан, я не…

– Не надо, – оборвал его Кита. И хоть Дайчи не решался на него взглянуть, голос его звучал хорошо: тепло и с улыбкой. – Не забирайте слова назад, пусть остаются. Мне редко такое говорят.

– Ну, – если Кита пытался снизить градус неловкости, то у него ничего не вышло. Дайчи кашлянул, вцепившись в руль так (да и вообще чувствуя себя), как на экзамене на получение прав. – Что ж. Нам, хм, чем-то помогла поездка в первое место?

– Я убедился, что мой подопечный в этих краях. Он больше не прячется у Гокуды-сан в полях, и что он действительно вымещает свою злость во вредительстве рису.

– До меня только сейчас дошло… Склад, куда мы едем, там ведь хранят обработанный рис, – Кита кивнул, и Дайчи какое-то время ехал молча, переваривая всё, что успел узнать за это утро.  
– Скажи…те, а в вашем багаже хватит место на ещё одно проклятье?

***

Небольшой частный завод по обработке риса принадлежал семье Мигуиши. Обслуживал он в основном окрестные поля и частных фермеров, вроде того же Гокуды-сан. Здание было несвежим, но за ним явно ухаживали, подкрашивали, меняли кровлю. Не было и намёка на запустение. Как и на нападение или вандализм.

– Я рад, что город всерьёз воспринял мои жалобы, – тараторил Мигуиши-сан, кажется, средний сын семьи и главный управляющий завода. Это был дёрганный, суетливый и ужасно всем недовольный молодой мужчина.  
– Вопрос серьёзный, и я бы не ставил полицию на уши, если бы не был уверен: в здании кто-то есть. Прячется и мешает работе!

– Вы говорили, у вас установлены камеры. Что показали записи?

– Программа вышла из строя! Как и сигнализация. Пришлось отключить её, потому что она срабатывала без причин, а служащий компании не смог установить проблему, – недовольство в голосе Мигуиши стало ещё ощутимей. – Ждём мастера из главного офиса.

– Сколько у вас сейчас работников на складе? – монотонно продолжал расспрашивать Дайчи, подрисовывая хитрую лисью морду рядом с пунктом о вышедших из строя системах. Кита упоминал, что духи могут влиять и на это.

– Четверо. Ещё пять работают в административной части, остальные на производстве

– Но проблема только на складе? Никто не заметил ничего подозрительного? Никто не ошивался поблизости, не поступало ли вам угроз?

– Слушайте, – вот теперь Мигуиши был недоволен конкретно Дайчи. Сложив руки на груди, он нахмурился и принялся раздражённо постукивать ногой. – Я уже несколько раз отвечал на все эти вопросы. Нет ни записей, ни подозрительных личностей, ничего, но кто-то явно проник в здание. Подложил запись и включает её? Сидит где-то и сам воет? Я не знаю! Вы же полицейский! Ясно одно: ваши люди, что уже осматривали склад, только зря потратили моё время. Они ничего не нашли, но шум продолжается!

– Мы здесь как раз для того, чтобы ещё раз осмотреть здание.

Мигуиши прищурился, недовольно уставившись на молчаливого Киту.  
«Его смущает, что нас только двое», – понял Дайчи, делая вид, что занят показаниями.  
Хитрая морда обзавелась длинными чёрными лапами и пушистым хвостом.

– И надеюсь, в этот раз я получу хоть какой-то результат. Пойдёмте, – буркнул Мигуиши, на ходу доставая солидную связку ключей.

– Сколько входов на склад? – спросил Дайчи, наблюдая, как он копается с замками. Наглядная демонстрация, что двери закрывались хорошо.

– Вместе с этим – три, – пропыхтел Мигуиши, сражаясь с последним замком. И от этого становясь ещё более недовольным. – Третий – пожарный, его проверяли отдельно, никто через него не проходил.

– От оставшихся двух ключи есть у вас и?..

Замок наконец-то поддался. Проведя рукой по лбу и волосам, Мигуиши одёрнул одежду и с достоинством глянул на Дайчи.

– У меня, начальника склада и его заместителя. Никто из них ключей не терял и нигде не оставлял без присмотра, – он ещё раз окинул Дайчи и Киту недовольным взглядом, скривил губы в неприятной улыбке и торжественно указал на дверь. – Прошу.

На складе царили полумрак и тишина. Дайчи прошёл вперёд, слушая свои шаги, оглядывая тёмные стеллажи, уходящие вглубь и тонущие в темноте.  
Вошедший последним Мигуиши включил свет, наполняя здание гудением ламп и тихим рокотом вентиляционных устройств.  
Склад и склад. Ничего особого.  
Дайчи поднял голову, оценив высоту потолков и тянущиеся вверх стеллажи.

– Есть какое-то место, где звук особенно концентрируется? – поймав взгляд Киты и коротко кивнув ему, Дайчи заложил руки за пояс, продолжая сыпать вопросами.

– Нет, – сварливо отозвался Мигуиши, оглядываясь. Теперь его недовольство было направленно на шум, который не спешил доказывать своё существование в присутствие полиции. – Оно воет отовсюду! Прямо из стен и даже пола.

– Понятно, чёткого источника нет, – миролюбиво кивнул Дайчи, глядя в спину медленно шагающего Киты. Это был первый этап их довольно простенького плана действий. Пока Дайчи тянул время, он должен был осмотреться и поставить вердикт, лисьи это проказы или нет. – Возможно, эхо.

– Дело не в эхо! – возмутился Мигуиши.

– А как давно вы проверяли коммуникации? Знаете, порой старые трубы издают просто-таки кошмарные…

– Послушайте, офицер, всё это уже проверялось и не единожды, – окончательно потерял терпение недовольный всем управляющий. – Либо вы ищете источник шума, либо я не желаю и дальше тратить своё время!

– Но я не слышу здесь никакого…

Закончить ему не дал вой. Глухой, давящий, идущий сразу со всех сторон. Дайчи невольно крутанулся на пятках, оглядываясь. Мигуиши просто замер, побледнев так, словно с него вся кровь разом сошла, и сильно зажмурив трепещущие веки.  
То невнятно ворча, то срываясь в совсем уж надрывный стон, таинственный вой наконец замолк, так же неожиданно, как и возник.

– Теперь вы слышали. Теперь вы лично убедились, что шум есть. Теперь вы будете искать источник?! – выдавил Мигуиши срывающимся от напряжения голосом. Больше не было ни недовольства, ни раздражения, остался один страх. Он был ужасно напуган.

На плечо Дайчи легла ладонь: Кита словно из-под земли вырос, всё такой же безмятежно спокойный, как будто весь этот дьявольский шум прошёл мимо него.  
Но его хватка была крепкой, а в глазах бушевало пламя. Очень медленно Кита кивнул, подтверждая, что нашёл след лисицы.  
Дайчи вздохнул, вздёрнув козырёк фуражки наверх.

– Да, Мигуиши-сан. Мы осмотрим здесь всё.

Мигуиши кивнул, сцепляя руки на груди. Как будто хотел обнять себя и успокоить.

– Вы останетесь здесь, Мигуиши-сан? – проникновенно уточнил Дайчи.

– Вообще-то у меня полно работы, так что, – Мигуиши нервно махнул рукой и, недовольно оглядев свой проблемный склад, поспешил на выход.  
Наконец-то оставив Дайчи и Киту наедине с убежищем лисицы.

– Нашёл след? – тихо спросил Дайчи, когда дверь за Мигуиши закрылась.

Гудение ламп, шум вентиляторов – жуткий голос словно притаился и ждал лучшего момента.  
На секунду Дайчи попытался представить, как бы он отреагировал, если бы рядом не было Киты, и он ничего не знал про дух лисы. Что бы он подумал, услышав этот жуткий вой? Удалось бы так быстро взять себя в руки и делать свою работу?

– Тут очень большая концентрация его присутствия, – прошептал Кита. Осознанно или нет, он продолжал стискивать плечо Дайчи. – Он либо здесь, либо ускользнул совсем недавно.

– А что насчёт…

И снова Дайчи прервал потусторонний вопль. Теперь к первому, глухому и завывающему, добавилось ещё несколько голосов: все они на разные лады что-то бормотали, шептали, ворчали. Громко, но недостаточно внятно, чтобы можно было разобрать хоть слово.  
Шептали стены, стенал пол, из-за стеллажей кто-то переговаривался и неприятно хихикал. Словно морская волна, приближался и отдалялся монотонный вой, от которого по спине ползли мурашки.  
Сглотнув, Дайчи невольно положил руку на кобуру пистолета. Ладонь Киты сильнее стиснула его плечо, не давая подпустить страх ближе.

«Здесь никого нет», – попытался убедить себя Дайчи, но надрывно смеющиеся, воющие и рыдающие стены, словно водили вокруг него хоровод, с каждым мгновением сужая круг.  
Приближаясь.  
Загоняя в ловушку.

– Ацуму! – вдруг крикнул Кита, заглушая весь прочий шум и вой.

Точно встревоженные птицы, голоса замолкли и затаились по складским углам, шепча свою белиберду оттуда. Дайчи был ошарашен не меньше них: на его памяти, Кита впервые повысил голос!

– Хватит прятаться и выходи, – больше он не кричал, но голос его разлетался по складу, заполняя каждый уголок и перекрывая все шорохи.

Не дождавшись реакции, Кита уверенным шагом пошёл по складу, заглядывая в каждый проход меж стеллажей.  
Один из таких проходов отозвался противным скрипящим блеянием, на что посмурневший Кита резко взмахнул рукой, точно разгоняя стаю мух.  
По стенам прокатился тяжёлый вздох.  
Из-под стеллажей, истерично пища, выбежала толпа шуршащих бумагой крыс, закружив у закрытых дверей, а Кита уже шёл дальше.

– Ох, твою ж… – выругался Дайчи, переступая через крыс и бросаясь вслед за Китой.  
Который как раз остановился у следующего прохода, орущего на него сразу тремя разными голосами… Дайчи прислушался. Нет, ничего не разобрать. Человеческая ли это вообще речь?

– Если хочешь мне что-то сказать, выйди и скажи нормально, – процедил Кита, взмахивая рукой. Голоса хором вскрикнули и разбежались от него тараканами.

Теперь шёпот и вой звучали напугано и растерянно.  
То, что раньше злобно смеялось над ними, теперь жалобно просило уйти. Всхлипывало и скулило. Не окружало, а, наоборот, стремилось убежать и забиться подальше. Но Кита, не останавливаясь, шёл вперёд, разгоняя голоса и оставляя за собой всё новых животных. Под потолком захлопали крыльями совы, прямо по ногам Дайчи поползли ленты змей.  
Ох, да даже если бы Дайчи захотел доложить обо всём приключившемся, как бы он описал это?!

В конце концов, голос остался только один.  
Надломленный и злой.  
Огрызающийся из-за самого последнего ряда стеллажей.

– … сам… пожалеешь… сам… пожалеешь… – наконец-то, Дайчи мог разобрать хоть что-то.  
Кита остановился.

– Ацуму, – голос Киты дрогнул, а голос Ацуму истекал ядом и обидой.

– Кита-сан, – хрипло начал Дайчи и неловко прокашлялся в кулак. Бормотание Ацуму отреагировало на него внезапно чётким: «Пошёл ты!».  
– Его же тут нет? – наконец, сказал Дайчи, сняв фуражку и устало потирая натёртый лоб.

Замерший перед ним Кита повесил голову и печально вздохнул.

– Его тут нет, – наконец, признал Кита. Рука, которой он до этого лихо отмахивался от приставучих голосов, замерла в нерешительности.  
Голос Ацуму продолжал свой обиженный монолог.

– Такое чувство, что в этот раз он не совсем доделал своё проклятье, – протянул Дайчи, оглядываясь на копошившихся позади них паразитов и зверей.  
Странное дело, если всматриваться в них долго – ну точно клочки мятой багровой бумаги, шуршащие на сквозняке. Но стоило моргнуть, и они вновь превращались в крыс да тараканов.

– Так и есть, – еле слышно хмыкнул Кита. – Он занял это место, метался от стеллажа к стеллажу, приговаривал, что же ему сделать. Так напакостить или вот так? А может быть, всё вместе? Он кружил здесь, в четырёх стенах, так долго, что всё буквально пропиталось его несформировавшимися проклятиями. И…

Кита всё тянул, а Дайчи, бросив короткое «подержите», прошёл мимо, напялив фуражку на его опущенную голову.

– Потом он ушёл, – закончил за него Дайчи, останавливаясь перед последними стеллажами и заглядывая между ними.  
На какой-то страшный миг его сердце сжалось, потому что в тени прохода ему почудился чей-то силуэт. Но открыв глаза снова, он не увидел ничего. Пусто.  
Лишь злобный обиженный шёпот, идущий из ниоткуда.

– Он ушёл, а значит, нам тоже пора, – твёрдо сказал Дайчи, оглядываясь на Киту.  
Тот как раз неловко приподнимал козырёк с глаз, растерянно моргая.  
Наконец, он собрался с духом и решился.

И после ещё одного взмаха руки, все голоса, поселившиеся в здании, замолкли.

***

Склад со множеством голосов оставил после себя не самое радужное настроение.  
Особенно у Киты. Он был ещё более задумчив и тих, чем в самом начале их знакомства, держал руки крепко сцепленными и практический не двигался. Даже не снял фуражку Дайчи, кажется, начисто про неё забыв.

«По крайней мере, Мигуиши-сан теперь вздохнёт спокойно», – подбодрил сам себя Дайчи, вспоминая, как Мигуиши вытаращил глаза, когда открыл дверь склада и выпустил наружу стаю крыс, сов и всего остального, менее заметного.  
Позже, устраивая саквояж на заднем сидении, Кита успокоил Дайчи словами, что несформированные проклятья без защиты стен моментально развеются и никого больше не побеспокоят.  
Зато Мигуиши вроде бы поверил, что виной всему были непонятно как пробравшиеся на склад звери.

В общем-то, пока всё складывалось как нельзя лучше. Им удалось «раскрыть» целых два малоприятных дела.  
Но царившая в салоне автомобиля гнетущая атмосфера давила и тревожила.  
Кита всё молчал, уставившись в окно, робот роботом.  
Только вот Дайчи уже успел узнать его совсем другим. Да и какого робота можно задеть за живое всего лишь голосом? Пусть и полным горечи.

«Двадцать минут – и мы на месте», – уговаривал он себя, проезжая указатель за указателем. – «Всего двадцать минут, и мы снова выйдем на след этого неуловимого Ацуму. Бездействие порождает грустные мысли. Главное, дотерпеть и доехать, а там он наверняка взбодрится!»

Но жизнеутверждающим мыслям Дайчи не суждено было стать реальностью.

В посёлке, тоже промышляющим рисом, и правда уже который по счёту день никак не могли наладить связь. То дерево упадёт, то молния ударит, даже аварийные станции не справлялись с работой, раз за разом выходя из строя. Просто мистика какая-то, жаловались люди, но с этой «мистикой» ничего не мог поделать даже Кита.

Они с Дайчи обошли все вышки, но так и не нашли ничего выходящего за рамки простой обыденности и совпадений.

Даже в голове не укладывалось: после такого удачного старта, они так неожиданно оказались в тупике. Ведь всё же шло, как по маслу…

– Я думаю, бессмысленно продолжать тратить ваш выходной, Савамура-сан. Очевидно, – бесцветный голос Киты, когда они вновь сели в машину, пробирал до костей не хуже ледяного ветра, – очевидно, я поспешил и плохо подготовился.

– А что насчёт следа? – спросил Дайчи, выруливая на дорогу к автостраде. – Вы говорили, что можете нащупать его.

– Могу. И нащупал. Но он слишком наследил. Мы можем ездить сутками, повторяя его маршрут, толка от этого не будет. Сейчас Ацуму опережает нас. Давайте вернёмся, Савамура-сан. Хоть я и не хотел затягивать с поисками, но, кажется, недооценил его.

– Некоторые проблемные подростки, набесившись, возвращаются в отчий дом сами.

– Но вряд ли они негативно влияют на погоду, – вздохнул Кита, откинувшись на пассажирском сидении и устало прикрыв глаза. – И совсем маловероятно, что их тело и сознание захвачено сильной разбушевавшейся сущностью, которая может злиться очень-очень долго.

– А что потом? После того, как мы вернёмся? – помолчав, спросил Дайчи, съезжая на обочину и заглушая мотор. Телефон наконец-то поймал хоть какой-то сигнал, можно было попробовать открыть карту.

– Потом, – медленно повторил Кита. Подняв руку, он ощупал козырёк фуражки и аккуратно снял её, покрутив в руках, будто впервые видел. – Сниму комнату в отеле, подумаю и продолжу поиски. Нужно будет проверить новые подозрительные случаи – где-то он обязательно себя проявит. И… если вы не против, потом я обратился бы к вам снова.

– Не против. Обращайтесь, – согласился Дайчи, потянувшись за фуражкой. Пальцы у Киты были просто ледяные. – Только вот, судя по всему, ваш Ацуму где-то затаился. Натворил дел и носа теперь не показывает. Он не дурак и опережает нас. Если завтра мы наберём новых чудных происшествий, даст ли это результат?

– Он проявит себя, – упрямо повторил Кита. – Не сможет не проявить.

– А что насчёт Дзао? Вы упоминали о нём утром, а отсюда, – Дайчи повернул телефон, показывая карту с нужными метками, – до Дзао всего ничего.

– Не думаю всё-таки, что это стоит внимания, – заволновался Кита. – Лишь догадки.

– Как и остальные места.

– Выбор остальных был основан на фактах, обращениях, это же – на личных ощущениях и... интересе.

– Хорошо, давайте так: мне приятнее проездить с вами до, пусть и не стоящего внимания, Дзао, чем стремиться обратно к отчётам, – выпалил Дайчи. – Тем более, мне кажется ошибкой заканчивать прямо сейчас. Профессиональная интуиция, верите в такое?

– Если честно, не очень, – совершенно серьёзно отозвался Кита.

Дайчи коротко рассмеялся, прокладывая на телефоне новый маршрут.  
В общем-то, он тоже был абсолютно честен. Ему не хотелось домой.  
Да, конечно, скоро он вернётся в мир обычного полицейского, полный рутины и преступлений, к которым не приложила пушистый хвост вредная лисица. Дайчи не отвергал этот мир. Это был его мир: понятный, нуждающийся в нём. Дайчи был его частью.  
Но рядом с таким странным и необычным Китой, он оказывался в совершенно новом мире, который пьянил и кружил голову.  
Конечно же, он вернётся на своё место. Но прямо сейчас ему хотелось подольше остаться на этом.

Закончив с картой, он повернулся к Ките, замершему с очень сложным лицом.

Не соврал он и в том, что ему нравилось общество Киты. Даже не так. Его откровенно манил и притягивал к себе этот странный и местами пугающий человек. Сложно было представить, какие бы ещё обстоятельства столкнули их вместе, заставили присмотреться внимательнее друг к другу.  
Дайчи ужасно нравилось то, что он видел в Ките, когда подбирался ближе и присматривался. И он не хотел терять это так быстро. Он ещё не насмотрелся.  
Слишком рано всё заканчивать. Да ещё и на такой унылой ноте.

– Вы зря потратите время, – нудно повторил Кита, еле заметно хмуря брови.

«Да как же мне тебя взбодрить-то», – закатил глаза Дайчи, перебирая всякие разные позитивные слова, какими обычно поднимал боевой дух напарников или утешал потерпевших.  
Но потом хмыкнул и завёл машину, решив вместо слов брать действиями.

И не прогадал.

Слопав последнюю из груды мясных булочек, Кита принялся за рамен, на глазах становясь всё бодрее.

«Просто глядя на него можно наесться», – подумал Дайчи, фыркнув в свой кофе. За сегодняшний день он выпил его уже столько, что от одного запаха начинало подташнивать, но лишняя порция бодрости ему не повредит.  
Для простенького придорожного кафе возле заправочной станции здесь очень даже неплохо готовили.

– Не знаю, насколько это вежливо, но всё же: с кем повздорил ваш Ацуму? – протянул Дайчи, поглядывая в окно. День медленно, но верно двигался в сторону завершения. Хотя из-за вновь набежавших туч сложно было сказать, начало смеркаться или ещё нет. Оставалось радоваться, что пока ещё снова не зарядил дождь.

– Разве я не говорил? – искренне удивился Кита.

– Близкий человек.

– Да. Брат-близнец Ацуму. Он был на фотографии, которую я вам показывал.

Дайчи действительно припомнил второго скалящегося лиса рядом с Китой, но решил не комментировать, что не так-то легко разглядеть в двух животных – братьев.

– И… кто с кем поссорился? Братья-люди или братья-духи?

– Духи, которыми они одержимы, не совсем братья. Вообще-то, правильнее сказать, что они одержимы одним духом, который… – Кита загадочно поводил палочками в воздухе, а потом несколько раз свёл и развёл их.

– Э-э, порвался на две части?

– Вроде того, – приподнял уголки губ Кита, тут же находя для своих палочек лучшее применение. Прожевав, он продолжил: – Братья повздорили о своём будущем. К слову, они часто ссорились, бывало и бурно, бывало – отдаваясь в ярости одержимости лисы, но… Обычно они справлялись. Дрались, вымещали злость друг на друге, спустя время мирились. Но в этот раз получилось не как обычно. Возможно, Ацуму впервые поссорился из-за чего-то действительно важного для себя, а не просто в силу склочного характера. Никогда не слышал его таким, – его голос дрогнул, а плечи опустились. 

Чтобы бы не дать плохим воспоминаниям снова завладеть Китой, Дайчи поспешил подвинуть к нему своё блюдо с оставшимися пирожками. Всё равно заказал больше, чем обычно съедал, невольно подражая.  
С таким компаньоном за столом ему очень скоро потребуется лишняя дырка в ремне.

– Я мало разбираюсь в духах, но разве посланники Инари не за рис отвечают? Плодородие и прочее. Как-то странно, что дух лисы портит поля.

– Он мстит брату, который решил посвятить себя как раз плодородию и рису, – сжевав булочку, Кита принялся сосредоточенно вытирать пальцы салфеткой. Сколько бы Дайчи не смотрел на него за столом, всё не мог отделаться от странного ощущения, будто в Ките сидит сразу несколько разных людей, выскакивающих на него двадцать пятым кадром.  
– Ацуму же мечтал, что они вместе с братом останутся защитниками храма. Будут давать отпор злым духам, будут сильнейшими партнёрами, прославляющими своё имя и храм. Близнецам сложно принять мысль разделения судеб, а уж их лисе... Думаю, дух лисы в ещё большей панике, чем сам Ацуму. Лисе было бы комфортней, будь её половинки в лице близнецов рядом, как прежде. Сейчас же её словно разрывает на части между плодородием и защитой, а ей близко и то, и другое.

– Звучит так, будто Ацуму в заложниках у настоящего дебошира – лисы, – поморщившись, признался Дайчи. Его всё не отпускало ощущение, что он как-то не так понимает Киту из-за диалекта. И самой его манеры говорить так, словно он лекцию читает. 

– Лиса сейчас, несомненно, негативно влияет на него, но только потому, что Ацуму сам поддался. Всё началось с того, что Ацуму вспылил и наговорил брату гадостей. Тот, разумеется, не остался в долгу. Кстати, про долг. Я собираюсь оплатить счёт, вы же больше ничего не будете?

– О нет, я набит под завязку, – хмыкнул Дайчи, одним махом допивая кофе. Им и правда не стоило засиживаться, договорить можно было в машине: – Чо же нас ждёт в Дзао? Поле? Магазин риса? Снова рисовая ферма?

***

В Дзао их ждала ферма лис.

Парк-заповедник, где обитала сотня холёных вольных лис, которых, при везении и их расположении, можно было погладить или даже покормить.

«Дзао привлёк его лишь догадками. И личным интересом», – вспомнил Дайчи, просматривая свод правил и предупреждений, пока Кита покупал для них билеты. Судя по его сосредоточенно-серьёзной и чуть зарумянившейся физиономии, личный интерес тут сыграл не последнюю роль. Ну, конечно. Такой преданный любитель лис никак не смог бы проигнорировать подобное место.  
Повезло же им, что они успели приехать до конца рабочего дня.  
С погодой, можно сказать, тоже повезло: заповедник работал и зимой, холода его не страшили, а вот посетителей – очень даже. По крайней мере, никаких очередей у кассы и входа Дайчи не заметил.  
Зато заметил одно очень странное объявление, перекрывающее часть правил.

– Извините, – спросил он у стоящей неподалёку сотрудницы парка. Та тут же оказалась рядом, доброжелательно улыбаясь.  
Дайчи ответил улыбкой и показал на объявление: «Внимание! В настоящий момент мы приостанавливаем продажу детских билетов, часы кормления лис посетителями, а также просим всех наших гостей воздержаться от прикосновений к животным!»  
– С вашими лисами что-то случилось?

– Ах, приносим свои извинения, – тут же согнулась в поклоне девушка. – Наши лисы очень дружелюбны и воспитанны, но у них бывают сложные периоды… когда они болеют или же во время гона.

– Рановато для гона. Приболели? – понимающе вздохнул Дайчи, заметив, что к ним идёт Кита с билетами.

Девушка сконфуженно переступила с ноги на ногу, опустив голову.

– Наши лисы очень дружелюбны, – повторила она немного тише. – Но в последние дни, у них… весьма скверное настроение. Они не будут нападать! Они здоровы, однако, на контакт идут с недовольством. Психологи думают, что это может быть влияние погоды... Но, ради вашей безопасности, будет лучше, если вы не будете их трогать.

– Скверное настроение, значит? – сказал Дайчи, шагая рядом с Китой по каменистой дорожке.

Несмотря на холод и сырость, сложно было не наслаждаться красотой окружающего их парка, и царящим здесь спокойствием. Им почти не попадались другие посетители, лишь несколько пар преклонного возраста и, кажется, иностранцы.  
Становилось всё темнее, и в мрачном сумраке один за другим загорались цветные фонарики. Как будто они попали в заколдованный лес.

– Да, – отозвался Кита своим тихим и ровным голосом, – собственно, это то, чем привлекло меня это место: жалобы на странное поведение лис. Сезон спаривания нескоро, да и их «скверное настроение» началось ровно тогда, когда другой скверно настроенный лис принёсся в Мияги.

– Вряд ли совпадение, наверняка Ацуму был здесь.

– Или не был, а лисы просто почувствовали его злость, – вздохнул Кита и вдруг замер, глядя куда-то между деревьев. Дайчи прищурился и рассмотрел острую лисью мордочку.  
– Здравствуй, – поздоровался Кита, коротко кивнув.

Лис, громко чихнув, заворчал, попятился от них и скрылся в тени.

– Ну а сейчас, здесь, чувствуете что-то? – допытывался Дайчи, когда они двинулись дальше по дорожке, углубляясь в парк. Теперь им всё чаще попадались деревянные настилы и убежища, скрытые меж деревьев или построенные вдоль дорожки. Лисы выглядывали из своих домиков, подозрительно смотрели им вслед, кто-то даже семенил за ними, но стоило только пересечься взглядом, как они тут же отступали и прятались.

Кита рассеянно пожал плечами, не переставая осматриваться. Уж не Ацуму ли он тут искал? Дайчи попытался вспомнить, как выглядел Ацуму на снимке, и сразу же нашёл похожего на ближайшем настиле. Лис, посмотрев в ответ, показал зубы.

– Тории, – вдруг выдохнул Кита облачком пара.

Дорожка шла в небольшую гору, петляя и теряясь в сумраке опускающегося тумана, но света фонарей хватало, чтобы рассмотреть тории – простенькие, с облупившейся местами краской. Ветер шуршал в листве и траве, скрипели старые стволы и ветки.  
Завораживающе и жутко.

– Чувствую себя почти как дома, – а в голосе Киты журчала теплота и улыбка.

«Что ж, – с удивительной ясностью подумал Дайчи, полностью очарованный всем этим. И Китой. – Даже если поездка в Дзао и правда не поможет нашим поискам, жалеть о ней я точно не буду»

Уловив какое-то движение, он обернулся и чудом сдержался от удивлённого вскрика. Несколько десятков – а может и больше! – всевозможных лис, сверкая глазами в свете фонарей, шли за ними по пятам. И даже не думали разбегаться и прятаться.

– Эй-эй, Кита, – забормотал Дайчи, ловя прущего вперёд Киту за руку.

– Пойдём, Савамура-сан, – подбодрил Кита, и теперь не Дайчи держал его за руку, а его, Дайчи, тащили за руку вперёд.  
Он так растерялся, что поддался, оглядываясь на ходу. Лис как будто стало больше.  
Это уже становилось опасно.  
Их же не съедят бешеные лисицы?  
Пистолет был при нём, выстрел в воздух мог привлечь внимание охраны и отпугнуть зверей…  
Дорожка внезапно превратилась в ступени. Дайчи споткнулся и точно бы пропахал носом землю, если бы всё ещё не держался за Киту.

– Не нужно падать перед святилищем, – от души посоветовал ему Кита, помогая встать ровнее. Был бы он нормальным человеком, Дайчи принял бы это за издёвку.

– Скажи, Кита-сан, это нормально, что за нами идёт столько лис? – пробормотал Дайчи, показывая себе за плечо.  
А сам наконец-то разглядел святилище на холме в обрамлении последних тории. Оно было совсем маленьким и скромным – чисто молельный домик, охраняемый двумя каменными лисами.  
Как проблемные близнецы Киты охраняли его на том фото.

– Я думаю, да, – ответил тот, окинув взглядом толпу животных. – В конце концов, это же их дом. А мы здесь гости.

В молчании они поднялись по лестнице, оказавшись перед святилищем. Места здесь почти не было, поэтому, когда Кита устроился перед алтарём, Дайчи просто уселся на край верхней ступени. Лицом к рассевшимся на лестнице, словно жирные воробьи на проводах, лисам, спиной – почти вплотную к тёплой и ровной спине Киты.

– Ну и что вы смотрите? У меня для вас нет ничего вкусного, – вздохнул Дайчи, стараясь не смотреть никому в глаза подолгу. Всё-таки это дикие животные, да ещё и со странностями в поведении.

Поёрзав и прислушавшись к ровному дыханию позади, Дайчи устало подпёр подбородок ладонью. Делать ему было нечего. Он самый обычный полицейский, не умеющий общаться ни с духами, ни с богами. Разве что со свидетелями.

– Среди вас, кстати, нет лиса по имени Ацуму? Знаете, мы ищем его уже целый день, и будем рады, если вы поделитесь с нами хоть какой-то информацией. Что, нет? Совсем ничего? Он примерно вот такого роста, – Дайчи поднял руку, показывая примерные габариты лиса-Ацуму с фото. Остроносые морды всех лис послушно повернулись к его руке, словно действительно оценивали. – Песочного цвета шерсть, нарядный фартук на шее… Похож на вас.

Лисица, в которую указал пальцем Дайчи, заворчала, заёрзала, тявкнула и вдруг прикусила повернувшуюся к ней пасть соседа. Началась суматоха, возня, и похожий на Ацуму лис укатился с парочкой других вниз по ступеням. Их места тут же заняли другие.

– Возможно, он был здесь и потом ушёл? Зная его непростой характер, он мог повздорить с вами… Но, как только мы его найдём, обещаю, с ним будет проведена воспитательная беседа. Он кого-то из вас обидел? Всех? Можете рассказать мне обо всём.

Лисы заворчали и визгливо заскулили, суча длинными лапами. Кто-то снова укатился в темноте, сцепившись в меховой ком. Дайчи коротко посмеялся в ладонь.

– Я понимаю ваше недоверие, но я…

Лисы резко замолкли, вытянувшись в струнку, точно дрессированные, и жадно уставились на его руку, нырнувшую за пазуху. Еду что ли ждали?  
Хорошо заученным жестом, Дайчи достал из кармана своё удостоверение, показывая его лисицам.

– Я из полиции. Я хочу помочь. Ацуму, вот этому господину, ну и вам, если кто-то вам, хм, досаждает. Так что если кто-нибудь что-нибудь знает, я буду очень признателен за сотрудничество. Без занесения в протокол.

– Вы понравились лисицам, Савамура-сан, – тепло спины Киты неожиданно стало отчётливее, и Дайчи, поколебавшись, откинулся ему навстречу, несильно наваливаясь. Выждал несколько мгновений, которые предоставил Ките на ответный манёвр: он мог отодвинуться, выпрямиться, сказать, наконец, прямо, что Дайчи слишком уж сократил дистанцию. Но он не сделал ничего такого, поэтому Дайчи позволил себе расслабиться, касаясь затылком чужого плеча.  
Тепло. 

– Обычно я неплохо читаю людей, работа такая. Но, несмотря на проведённый вместе день, я не всегда понимаю, когда ты, Кита-сан, шутишь, когда говоришь всерьёз, а когда дразнишься.

– Сейчас я абсолютно серьёзен. Лисицы точно что-то разглядели в вас. Я даже примерно понимаю, что.

– Спасибо, – неловко фыркнул Дайчи. – Эм. Это же… Ну… обычные лисы? Не одержимые?

– Не одержимые. И Ацуму среди них нет.

– Эх вы, – вздохнул Дайчи, глядя на своих пушистых слушателей.

Парочка особо смелых подкралась ближе, толкаясь теперь на предпоследней ступени. Остальные же, кто продолжал сидеть и таращиться на Дайчи в упор, а кто – свернулся клубком, задремав. Ну настоящее лисье царство, куда ни глянь – везде пушистый хвост, выбирай любого! А нужного им всё нет.

– Сейчас они кажутся такими милыми, а только недавно смотрели так, словно сожрать хотят. Это ведь твоих рук дело, Кита-сан? Снял с них проклятье?

– Как такового проклятья на них нет. Думаю, их растревожила негативная аура сильного и в какой-то мере родственного духа. Я просто их успокоил. Поприветствовал Инари, извинился за поведение Ацуму и попросил у неё помощи. «Буду очень признателен за сотрудничество и хоть какую-то информацию». Это… всё, – прогудел спиной Кита. – Никакого знака или озарения. Как я и предупреждал, поездка в Дзао бесполезна.

Дайчи медленно хмыкнул. И после долгого раздумывания всё-таки решился дотронуться до пушистого загривка игривой лисы, то и дело кусающей уши собрата с нижней ступени. Почувствовав лёгкое прикосновение, лиса то ли взвизгнула, то ли всхрюкнула, переполошив всех вокруг. Но не убежала, а плюхнулась на спину, продемонстрировав Дайчи белое пузо и ярко-розовый язык в раскрытой клыкастой пасти.

– А мне тут понравилось. Да и тебе, кажется, тоже, Кита-сан.

Кита зашевелился, теснее прижимаясь к спине Дайчи, но тут же отлип, отодвигаясь. В один миг уютное тепло исчезло, сменившись ледяной пустотой. Передёрнув плечами, Дайчи повернулся было посмотреть, куда это делся Кита – и оказался нос к носу с ним, уже сидящим рядом.

– Тебе правильно кажется, Савамура-сан. Мне понравилось. Прямо как ты понравился лисам.

Лисы обнаглели настолько, что обступили Дайчи почти вплотную, свернувшись мохнатыми рогаликами возле его бёдра, ног и опустевшего места за спиной. Второе бедро согревал сидевший рядом Кита.  
Безмятежно-спокойный, с нечитаемым выражением лица и ровным тихим голосом. Ещё и руки сложил – подушечка пальца к подушечке пальца.

– Я сейчас серьёзен, – добавил Кита и улыбнулся, кажется, впервые показав зубы. – Ну, разве что совсем немного дразнюсь.

Судя по звукам – визг и хрюканье, клацанье зубов и цокот когтей на камне, – какие-то лисы снова сцепились и устроили воющую потасовку.   
Удивительное дело, как органично Кита со своей клыкастой улыбкой вписывался в окружающую их возню.  
А ещё, просто удивительно, как же плохо Дайчи умел играть в игру «слово-за-слово». Настолько плохо, что Кита завёл его в тупик первым же раундом.  
Бойся своих желаний.

– Наверно, мне стоит сказать, – кашлянув, протянул Дайчи, когда молчание затянулось, – что я просто ужасно флиртую.

– Ничего страшного, потому что я совершенно не воспринимаю флирт, – не моргнув и глазом, отозвался Кита.

Дайчи мог поклясться, что сейчас его лицо было куда мягче обычного, хотя и под угрозой быть покусанным десятком диких лис не смог бы сказать, что конкретно в нём изменилось.  
Ничего.  
Всё.

Кита наклонил голову к плечу, лукаво прищурившись.

– А сейчас я…

– Оставишь лёгкую недосказанность, – коротко хохотнул Дайчи, повторяя его жест.  
Заглядывая в глаза.  
Расслабляясь и поддаваясь моменту, и… замер, глядя поверх головы Киты

В наглую лисью морду, что пялилась на него со спины своего каменного сородича. Это ж надо было туда вскарабкаться!  
Приподняв бровь, Кита обернулся, тоже посмотрев на лисицу.

– Как неприлично, – пожурил он лиса.  
Тот кашлянул в ответ, пулей слетая со статуи и стыдливо уносясь в пушистую толпу остальных.

«Хорошо, что не уронил», – подумал Дайчи.  
Было бы обидно, останься каменный истукан без своей пары.  
Да и проблем не хотелось. Он и без того был сыт по горло дурацкими делами с храмовыми статуями. Ему более чем хватало Икэды-сан и незаконченного до сих пор отчёта о…

– Савамура-сан. – Дайчи вздрогнул, переводя взгляд на Киту. Потом обратно на статую. Потом снова на Киту. – Всё в порядке?

– Что бы ты сказал, Кита-сан, про обращение о краже статуи из заброшенного храма? – сдавленно проговорил Дайчи, хлопая себя по карманам в поисках телефона. Тот, как назло, никак не находился.

– Красть – плохо.

– А если кражи не было, но, по словам несколько эксцентричного человека, была?

Нахмурившись, Кита обвёл взглядом сначала каменные статуи, потом – притаившихся на лестнице лисиц, пристально смотрящих, кажется, в самую душу.

– Уважаемые посетители! – вдруг раздался доброжелательный, но очень уж громкий голос прямо над их головами. Всполошив лис и заставив Дайчи с Китой вздрогнуть и заозираться. Голос из динамиков, скрывающихся под фонарями, продолжал: – Лисам пора на ужин, а наш парк заканчивает работу! Надеемся увидеть вас снова у нас в гостях!

Кита встал первым, старательно отряхнувшись. Погладил за ушами всунувшуюся между ним и Дайчи лису и улыбнулся, прищурившись.

– Пойдём, Савамура-сан, объяснишь всё по дороге.

***

Дело о краже статуй из полузаброшенного храма вообще не стоило того, чтобы его вспоминать и рассказывать. Хотя бы потому, что ни одной статуи не было украдено.  
Патруль в день первого обращения Икэды-сан – неравнодушного гражданина, считающего такое отношение к храму, пусть и заброшенному, просто ужасным! – выехал на место и всё тщательно осмотрел. И не обнаружил никаких следов кражи или взлома: статуи на месте, окна и двери закрыты, дорожка давно никем не мелась. На всякий случай, патрульные повесили на ворота предупреждающую ленту и уехали на следующие вызовы.  
Но Икэда-сан на следующий день снова доложил о краже, ещё и отчитал за нерасторопность. Патруль вновь не обнаружил ничего, даже их лента осталась на месте, никем не тронутая.  
В третий раз настырного мужчину попросили приехать в отделение, где им занялся Дайчи. Именно над отчётом об этом глупом, нестоящим внимания деле Дайчи и страдал, когда в участок зашёл Кита.

– Я и не помню, чью статую «украли», но вдруг лисы? Если твой Ацуму поссорился со своим близнецом… А у святилищ Инари обычно парные статуи лис… Как здесь, как на вашей фотографии…

– Думаете, Ацуму уничтожил одну из статуй, символизируя этим, что отныне они с Осаму не вместе? – подхватив его сбивчивые мысли, Кита умудрился собрать их в нечто связанное. Дайчи неопределённо пожал плечами, сосредоточенно глядя под ноги, чтоб не наступить на снующих под ними лис. – Предположим. Но статуи не были украдены.

– Так сказал патруль. Икэда-сан же доказывал обратное. И сейчас, когда лисица запрыгнула на статую, мне показалось, что я нащупал нить... Я уверен, твой Ацуму где-то прячется. У всех лис и сбежавших из дома после ссоры должно быть убежище, – хмуро бормотал Дайчи, сжимая в кармане куртки, наконец-то, найденный телефон. – А статуя то пропадает, то стоит на месте. Ты мне скажи, Кита-сан, разве это не подозрительная жалоба, которую стоит проверить?

Дальше шли молча.   
Лисы, перетявкиваясь между собой, сопровождали их почти всю дорогу. Только у самых последних торий, от которых было всего ничего до основной части заповедника и выхода, разбежались кто куда.

– Они же точно не посланники Инари? – проворчал Дайчи, подозрительно косясь им вслед.

– Любая лиса в своём роде посланник Инари, – туманно отозвался Кита, с задумчивой улыбкой.

Не то чтобы Дайчи жаловался, но теперь ему всё чаще чудились дразнящие нотки в этом ровном безмятежном голосе. А раньше они были?  
Хотя, какая разница, что было раньше.  
Куда важнее – что дальше.

Кита притормозил возле сувенирной лавки и долго рассматривал всевозможные брелоки, конечно же, с лисами.  
Когда Дайчи отследил направление его взгляда и хотел уже купить ему нужный, Кита наконец-то ожил: кивнул сам себе и потянулся за кошельком.

– Хорошо, Савамура-сан, – решительно сказал он, показывая продавцу на брелок. Миниатюра лисьих статуй с надписью: «Хорошие воспоминания». – Давайте проверим эту жалобу.

– Кога-сан, не отвлекаю? – поздоровался Дайчи, прижимая трубку к уху плечом и выруливая с парковки.  
Изучающий новости Кита то и дело косился на него, не то сгорая от нетерпения, не то – от желания отчитать за пренебрежение безопасностью за рулём.

– Как раз думал о тебе, старина. Ты запутался в датах? Или это какой-то другой Савамура в твой выходной катается по окрестностям, успокаивая наших чудиков? – прогремел смех Кога-сан, оглушая. – На свидание лучше бы сходил!

– В некотором смысле я туда и сходил, – коротко хохотнул Дайчи и тут же, не давая напарнику шанса зацепиться за разговор, спросил: – А что у нас в отделе? Икэда-сан больше не терроризировал постовых?

– Храмовый Сторож-то? Вроде бы унялся. Может, дошло наконец, что за ежедневные ложные вызовы даже в таком почтенном возрасте посадить могут. А может, просто в дождь выходить не хочет – льёт целый день!

– Это точно, – словно в подтверждение слов Дайчи в лобовое стекло врезалась первая подмёрзшая капля дождя. – Кога-сан, а ведь я даже не был у храма со статуями, только и занимался стариком Икэдой. Не напомнишь, где тот храм находится?..

– Ничего не нашёл, – спустя почти четверть часа заключил Кита, захлопывая чехол телефона и задумчиво сводя руки в любимом жесте. – Ни по ключевым словам, ни по координатам, которые назвал Кога-сан. Никаких зацепок, жалоб или необычных сообщений.

– Потому что никому нет дела до полузаброшенного храма в лесу. Кроме старика Икэды, которому есть дело до всего, но вот интернетом он вряд ли пользуется, – вздохнул Дайчи, вспоминая вчерашнюю воспитательную беседу с упрямым стариком, который называл патрульных слепыми лентяями, держащими его за идиота! Ведь он каждый день проезжает на велосипеде по той дороге и в состоянии заметить, есть там статуя или нет!  
И сколько бы Дайчи не зачитывал ему данные о том, что никаких следов вандализма или взлома на территории храма не обнаружено, переубедить Икэда-сан было просто нереально.

Ох, как же давно это было, словно в другой жизни!

– Ты извини меня, Кита-сан, что я только сейчас заговорил про это. Хоть мы и собирали «чудные» обращения, но мне даже на ум не пришло… Да, даже на озере с «утопленницей» каждый раз находили новое платье, а здесь же – ничего! Все статуи на месте, ничего подозрительного. Только ворчливый старик, от скуки отчитывающий «молодежь» за неуважение.

– Если честно, сомневаюсь, что я сам обратил бы тогда внимание на этот случай, – отозвался Кита, такой спокойный и умиротворённый, будто никакие проблемы этого бренного мира его больше не касались. Дайчи ему даже завидовал. – Я и сейчас до конца не уверен.

– Храм-то пусть и в запустении, но посвящён как раз Инари, – повторил Дайчи слова Коги-сан.  
Сам он хоть и мучился с отчётом, толком и не обратил внимания, за чьи, собственно, статуи так сражался Икэда-сан.

– Даже точно зная, что это храм Инари, – кивнул Кита. – Тем более дело о краже статуй было раскрыто. Нет, вряд ли я связал бы это с Ацуму. Я ожидал «рисовой мести», погодные аномалии, перебои в работе техники. Активные действия, бунт. Я был слишком самонадеян, собирался поймать Ацуму за руку во время «шалостей лисы». Но твои слова, Савамура-сан, спустили меня на землю и заставили подойти к проблеме с другой стороны. – Дайчи нахмурился, не понимая, о чём речь, и Кита, точно прочитав его мысли, безмятежно уточнил: – Он затаился. Он где-то пережидает. Всюду его след, но самого его нигде нет. И искать нужно его убежище. Так что хорошо, что я узнал про храм с украденными статуями именно сейчас. Я получил свой результат тогда, когда стал готов его принять и понять.

«Ну разве нормальные люди говорят вот так?» – вертелось на языке, но Дайчи только молча улыбнулся. Потому что «нормальные» вряд ли испытывают прилив внезапной нежности от такой тяжеловесной тирады.  
Похоже, нормальных в этой машине не осталось.

С каждым километром, приближающим их к Сендаю, погода становилась всё хуже. Дворники с трудом справлялись с потоком воды, бьющей в стекло. Видимость снизилась настолько, что Дайчи почти не моргал, вытянув вперёд шею и следя за блёклыми габаритными огнями ползущих впереди машин.

– Знаешь, что не даёт мне покоя с самого Дзао? – неожиданно для себя спросил Дайчи, не отрываясь от тяжёлой дороги.

– Наш прерванный акт флирта у святилища? – выдал Кита не менее неожиданный ответ.  
Дайчи тяжело вздохнул и вымученно рассмеялся.

– Вообще-то, осознание того, что все те лисы смотрели на меня, как на полного креатина, пока я уговаривал их рассказать, где прячется твой Ацуму, – помолчав, он закончил: – Но с актом тоже надо что-то делать.

***

Нужный храм был совсем недалеко от Сендая.  
Каких-то двенадцать километров на запад, не пропустить нужный съезд и двигаться по серпантину, не зевая, до указателя – вот и весь маршрут.

Время близилось к полуночи. Темноту вокруг, помимо фар и дорожных фонарей, разбавляли белые вспышки молний. Ливень немного сбавил обороты, сменившись на затяжной унылый дождь. Густой лес вдоль дороги смазывало скоростью и туманом.

Одно радовало: свинцовая дурманящая усталость, охватившая Дайчи в середине пути, всё-таки отступила. Глаза, правда, так и горели, но самый мучительный рубеж он преодолел. Мысль, что они наконец-то на финишной прямой, грела и бодрила не хуже эспрессо с заправки. Нужно ковать железо, пока горячо, и работать, пока прёт. Отоспаться всегда успеет.

Дайчи совсем не удивился, заметив, что молнии сверкают как раз в той стороне, куда вёл их путь. Он сбавил скорость и потянулся встряхнуть задремавшего Киту.

– Почти приехали, Кита-сан.

Теперь дорожные фонари и редкие водители остались позади. Съезд вывел их на плохо освещённую извилистую дорогу с затяжным подъёмом. Лес обступил со всех сторон, дыша холодом и сыростью. В свете фар то и дело мелькали сухие листья, подхваченные ветром.

– Главное, не пропустить указатель на храм, – вздохнул Дайчи, включая противотуманные фары. – Не хотелось бы блуждать ночью в горах.

– Не волнуйся, Савамура-сан, не пропустим, – медленно произнёс Кита. Голос его звучал напряжённо. 

– Что-то чувствуешь?

Кита молчал долго. Словно прислушивался к шуршащей дождём тишине. Всматривался в непроглядную туманную ночь окружающего леса. Отсчитывал вспышки молний, сверкающих всё ближе.  
Дайчи аккуратно преодолел несколько закрытых поворотов, провожаемый затухающей краснотой отбойников, прежде чем Кита наконец ответил, развеяв дрёму:

– Да. Чувствую. Похоже, ты был прав, Савамура-сан. Это место он выбрал своим убежищем. Он близко. Он – там.

«Ну, слава богам! – возликовал Дайчи, снова поворачивая. – Всё было не зря!»

– Приготовься к съезду, Савамура-сан, – предупредил Кита раньше, чем указатель появился в зоне видимости. Как будто мысленно подключился к собственному навигатору. 

«Ну, держись, Ацуму», – с этими мыслями, Дайчи съехал с дороги и остановился. 

– Какой у нас план действий? – отстегнув ремень, он помассировал веки и устроил на голове фуражку.

В холодном свете противотуманных фар лес вокруг казался плоским, вырезанным из чёрной бумаги. Как и обозначившиеся тории перед виднеющимся чуть поодаль храмом.   
Поморщившись, Дайчи отключил фары.

– Всё тот же. – Кита выскользнул из машины и завернулся в свой чёрный плащ. Открыв заднюю дверь, он потянулся за саквояжем и поймал взгляд Дайчи, коротко ему улыбнувшись. – Мы нашли Ацуму. Стало быть, мне нужно успокоить и привести его в чувства. Ты можешь побыть в машине. Я разбужу, когда всё закончится.

– Это необходимость или пожелание? 

– Это всего лишь совет. Здесь дождь.

– Тогда я им, пожалуй, не воспользуюсь, – хмыкнул Дайчи, выбираясь из машины. Дверьми они хлопнули одновременно, смотря друг на друга поверх мокрой крыши. – Нужно мне о чём-то знать?

– Я всё улажу, поверь. Но – может быть страшно.

«Да мы уже тут как в самом эпицентре фильма ужасов», – подумал Дайчи, хмыкнув, и открыл багажник. Вручив Ките фонарь, он пощёлкал запасным, проверяя батарейки.  
Пусть он не имел ни малейшего понятия, как они будут успокаивать духа лисицы, но Кита уже не раз наглядно демонстрировал, что своё дело знает. Причин не доверять ему у Дайчи просто не было.

– Пойдём, Кита-сан, пока совсем не вымокли.

Ветер завывал и гнул деревья. Вокруг, точно летучие мыши, носились вихри сорванной листвы. Под ногами скрипел влажный гравий, дождь барабанил по плечам и лез за шиворот.   
Они шли нога в ногу, высвечивая фонарями дорогу, ни на что больше не обращая внимания. Только у торий Кита притормозил и мазнул их лучом света. 

– Забытые храмы – грустное зрелище, – вздохнул он, ступая дальше.

Впереди уже чернели ворота и главное здание храма. В короткой вспышке молнии, Дайчи смог разглядеть бьющуюся на ветру ленту. Кита подсветил её, такую неестественно ярко-жёлтую в ночном лесу, и растерянно уставился на Дайчи. В его глазах прямо-таки читалась решимость, помноженная на привычку следовать правилам. Фыркнув, Дайчи приподнял мокрую ленту, приглашающе кивнув головой. Ещё никогда пользование служебным положением не доходило до такого!

– Вот мы и здесь, – тихо провозгласил Дайчи, пробираясь под лентой вслед за Китой, медленно водя фонарём из стороны в сторону.  
На влажной земле много следов – скорее всего, натоптали полицейские, три дня подряд проверяющие это место по ложному вызову. Возле каменных ворот виднелся глубокий отпечаток велосипедных шин – от Икэда-сан и его двухколёсного друга.  
Но никаких следов животных он не увидел.

– Взгляни на это, Савамура-сан, – подал голос Кита, медленно шагающий к крыльцу.

Луч его фонаря по очереди высветил сначала левую, а потом и правую каменные статуи лисиц, безмятежно охранявших вход в храм.  
Стоявших там, где им и должно было стоять. Неподвижно и величаво.  
Никаких следов воровства. Ни царапин на крыльце, ни сбитых кусков на статуях. Всё, что Дайчи уже читал и слышал от приезжающих на вызов полицейских, пока подтверждалось.

«Побольше бы света», – подумал Дайчи, пытаясь найти хоть что-то необычное.

Вспыхнувшая прямо над храмом молния осветила весь двор, словно тыча им в нос очевидное: ни одна статуя не украдена. Всё на месте. Проваливайте уже домой.  
Кита щёлкнул фонарём, выключая и возвращая его Дайчи.

– Может, обойдём здание? Проверим заднюю часть. Ты по часовой стрелке, я – против, – предложил Дайчи, не зная, как трактовать загадочное молчание Киты, застывшего перед крыльцом. – Если, конечно, он не заперся в самом храме. Тогда будешь уговаривать его выйти оттуда, потому что на взлом с проникновением я всё же пока ещё не…

– Он здесь, Савамура-сан, прямо перед нами, – твёрдо сказал Кита, глядя на статуи. – Прячется на виду.

– Но где? – начал Дайчи, но тут снова вспыхнула молния, освещая всё вокруг до мельчайших деталей и раскладывая по земле чёрные кляксы теней.  
Ещё сутки назад он бы подумал, что это последствия усталости. Просто показалось.  
Но после всего, что он сегодня видел, даже намёка на такие мысли не могло промелькнуть.

Тень, отбрасываемая правой статуей, выглядела так, словно на её месте сидела живая лиса.

– Значит, Икэда-сан был прав. Статуи нет, – сглотнув, выдохнул Дайчи. Вода, собирающаяся на краю козырька фуражки, мешала хорошенько рассмотреть поддельного истукана.

– Как и ваши коллеги – статуя есть. Стоит прямо перед нами. А Икэда-сан умудрялся застать тот момент, когда «статуя» уходила безобразничать в другом месте, – кивнул Кита и подошёл к ступеням. – Долго будешь притворяться каменным, Ацуму?

Молния полыхнула, ослепляя. Кое-как проморгавшись, Дайчи почти вслепую двинулся вслед за Китой. В груди всё стянуло от неприятного чувства сосущей тревоги. Даже если он не мог ничем помочь, оставаться в стороне не хотелось.

– Я был в некоторых местах, что ты посетил. Я забрал проклятье с поля и унял твои голоса на складе. Есть ещё что-то, о чём мне стоит узнать? – теперь Кита обращался только к правой статуе, поднимаясь по щербатым храмовым ступеням.

Каменный истукан и не думал отвечать, но новая вспышка молнии выдала его с головой: тень правой статуи прижала треугольные уши и отвернулась от Киты. Похоже, слова достигали его.  
Похоже, Кита это отлично знал.

– Только посмотри на себя. На кого ты похож? Как ты себя ведёшь?

Порыв ветра загудел в изгибах крыши, сзади натужно заскрипели тории. Дайчи придержал фуражку и заодно заслонил лицо рукой от палок и мелких камней. Молнии плясали одна за другой, прямо как искры из неисправной проводки.  
Не нравилось Дайчи то, что творилось вокруг.  
Но Кита и не думал отвлекаться на окружающую его бурю, стоя в своём развевающемся плаще в самом её эпицентре.

– Ты решил, что тебе больше подходит путь агрессивной дикой лисицы? Так лучше?

Молнии мигали, отбрасывая сотни теней в секунду. На глазах Дайчи словно разворачивался покадрово склеенный фильм: лисья тень поджала хвост, сгорбилась, опустила морду.

– Это не может продолжаться вечно, Ацуму. Злоба не приведёт ни к чему. Ты думаешь, что призовёшь Осаму такими вот постыдными делами, разозлишь и бросишь ему вызов? Если тебе есть, что сказать брату, так скажи ему в лицо, а не на чужом рисовом поле!

Молнии мигали, а лисья тень порывисто вскочила на ноги, поставила хвост дыбом и яростно выгнула спину.  
Воздух опасно затрещал, точно был натянутой до предела бумагой.

Молнии мигнули – и вдруг склеились в одну, с грохотом обрушившись на правую статую и разнося её. Дайчи даже испугаться не успел: вместо осколков камней их задела лишь волна сухого жаркого воздуха, а на месте статуи теперь возвышалось жуткое нечто.

– Ацуму, – сказал Кита, двинувшись было к чёрному силуэту лисы, но тот злобно ощерился, выпуская из спины несколько молний в небо.

Несколько раз Дайчи доводилось видеть одержимых, но ни один из них не походил на это. Какими бы странными и не укладывающимися в сознании они ни были, Дайчи всё-таки оценивал их, как реальных существ из плоти и крови, которая текла из ран.  
Этот лис точно не был настоящим. Просто не мог им быть. Какое-то наваждение, мираж. Не то сгусток плотного дыма, не то грозовая туча, спустившаяся на землю.  
Он возвышался над Китой и над крышей храма, гремел громом из зубастой пасти и раскидывал вокруг молнии. Воздух трещал и щипал щёки, земля под ногами мелко дрожала, и Дайчи с ужасом осознал, что ветер буквально сдувает его, оттесняя от крыльца. И от Киты.

– Кита-сан! – хрипло позвал Дайчи, а потом сложил руки рупором, стараясь перекричать ветер: тот выл всё страшнее, кружа вдоль каменного забора так, что не было видно ни деревьев, ни торий – ничего. – Кита, всё в порядке?

– Да! – крикнул в ответ Кита, не отрывая взгляда от бушующей лисы перед собой. – Всё в порядке. Ведь не случилось ничего непоправимого. Даже если ваши с Осаму пути разойдутся, даже если вы подерётесь до крови, вы останетесь братьями. Ты боишься потерять свой самый большой вызов в его лице, но ведь каждый день бросать вызов себе самому – ещё сложнее. Разве это не достойная тебя задача?

Из раскрытой пасти лисицы громыхнуло раскатом грома, да так, что откуда-то из другой вселенной жалобно заплакала сигнализацией машина Дайчи. Разряды вспыхивали на спине лисы, срываясь вверх и окрашивая небо точно фейерверки в праздничную ночь. Вот он – эпицентр дурной погоды, повелитель гроз и генератор молний во всей жуткой красе.

– Ты должен успокоиться, Ацуму. Взять под контроль духа. Безрассудство – плохой помощник. Я понимаю, что тебе плохо, я отлично вижу всю гамму вашего общего возмущения. Хватит прятаться за лисой и позволять ей такое. Хватит думать, что только ты один чувствуешь стыд и обиду. Это не так. Я могу доказать. У меня есть кое-что для тебя... Только для тебя, Ацуму.

В диком вое ветра раздался уже знакомый Дайчи щелчок.  
Саквояж.  
Значит вот как Кита собрался усмирять его? Упакует своего Ацуму в багаж, словно какое-то проклятье?  
Грозовой силуэт испускающей молнии лисицы был в несколько раз больше Киты, получится ли у него? А если нет, что тогда делать Дайчи? Вряд ли могущественного духа впечатлит его навык владения дзюдо или значок полицейского.

– Ах, да подожди же ты немного! – Кита не спешил упаковывать Ацуму, углубившись в поиски чего-то на дне саквояжа.

Лис шумел, гремел громом, пускал молнии в небо и так вертел огромным хвостом, что Ките с трудом удавалось стоять на месте. В такой буре отыскать что-то ему будет совсем не просто.

Дайчи огляделся в поисках какого-нибудь снаряда, взвесил в руке фонарь, дотронулся до кобуры, не зная, чем помочь. Да и что могло задеть тучу? Его самого сносило ветром, и в голову не приходило никакой дельной мысли.   
Но ведь совсем недавно он смог заболтать целую стаю лис.   
Кое-как выудив из кармана постовой свисток, Дайчи дождался удачного момента между порывами ветра и от души, насколько хватало легких, дунул в него.  
Свист мгновение тонул в рокоте и гуле, но потом вынырнул на поверхность, привлекая внимание. Грозовая лиса, проглотив раскат грома, повернула к нему голову. От её взгляда у Дайчи разом обледенели все внутренности, но – чёрт подери! – этот беспредел пора заканчивать.

– Полиция Мияги! Лучше будь послушным мальчиком и делай, что говорят, – гаркнул на него Дайчи, отчаянно удерживая на голове фуражку.

Если на лисицу и произвела впечатление форма полиции, Дайчи этого так и не узнал: воспользовавшись мгновением спокойствия, Кита нашёл то, что искал.

– Надеюсь, всё цело, я старался быть аккуратным, – пропыхтел Кита, выуживая из саквояжа пластиковый короб. Дайчи прищурился, не веря своим глазам. Это же…

– Но я много времени провёл в пути, так что не обессудь, – продолжал Кита, открывая замки и снимая крышку с короба – походного термоконтейнера для еды.

«Он что, снова есть собрался?» – поперхнулся нервным смехом Дайчи, ожидающий чего угодно: посоха жреца, магического амулета, волшебного ошейника, – но только не набора для пикника.

– Вот, – держа контейнер двумя руками, Кита протянул его в сторону дрогнувшей черноте. – Прекрати этот балаган и поешь. Поешь еду, которую твой брат приготовил специально для тебя, и приди ты уже, наконец, в себя!

В воцарившейся тишине свистящее дыхание Дайчи, казалось, стало слышно даже у торий. Вцепившись в фуражку, хоть уже и не было в том необходимости, он напряжённо всматривался в темноту притихшей грозовой лисы. Молнии больше не срывались со спины, вспыхивая где-то глубоко внутри и подсвечивая её изменчивый контур.  
В пульсации такого неверного света не сразу стало ясно, что лиса уменьшилась, обняв себя хвостом и снова повесив голову. Кита присел на крыльце, поёрзал, устраиваясь удобнее, и поставил контейнер перед мигающей лисой.

– Думаю, у тебя бы всё получилось, – почти миролюбиво протянул Кита. Всполохи лисьего мерцания красиво ложились на его спокойное лицо, отражались в глазах. Как будто он сидел перед новогодней гирляндой, рассказывая сказку. – Сначала Осаму назло игнорировал бы твой побег, но как только прознал бы о послании на рисовом поле, тут же растерял всё своё показушное спокойствие и бросился бы на тебя с кулаками. Да, ты бы точно заманил его. Но я, кхм, взял на себя ответственность сначала привести тебя в чувство, а потом уже позволить вам поговорить. Всё происходящее несколько вышло из-под контроля, и рисковать людьми и их имуществом мне бы не хотелось. Я взял с Осаму слово, что он дождётся нашего возвращения. Это, – Кита провёл рукой над контейнером, – его жертва духу лисы и вызов тебе. Попробуй, как он хорош, и «обосрись от счастья», примерно так. Ну же, иди сюда, Ацуму.

Несколько раз Дайчи видел собственными глазами, как одержимые меняли свой облик. Набрасывали звериную личину или – наоборот – скидывали её, поднимаясь на человеческие ноги.  
Дух лисы отстал от Ацуму совсем иначе.  
Грозовой лис зарокотал далёким громом, ещё сильнее обнял себя большим хвостом – и развеялся туманом, оставив вместо себя рослого молодого парня.

– Рад снова тебя видеть, Ацуму, – искренне выдохнул Кита, протянув ему куртку из саквояжа.  
Ацуму, не поднимая опущенной над контейнером головы, лишь громко вздохнул.

Дайчи без сил рухнул на первую ступень крыльца, отвернувшись от воссоединившихся, и устало глядя на то, как небо над чёрным частоколом леса подсвечивается уходящей грозой.

Дождь, наконец-то, закончился.

***

Они говорили так долго, что Дайчи начал клевать носом. Слишком уж он устал, и слишком уж ровный голос Киты, отчитывающий Ацуму, убаюкивал. Можно было и до машины дойти, но он так славно устроился, что даже мысль о лишнем движении казалась преступной.  
Так он и сидел, пока голос Киты не вывел его из дрёмы.

– Не спи здесь, Савамура-сан, заболеешь.

Ошалело заморгав, Дайчи понял, что действительно умудрился отрубиться прямо на крыльце. Кита сидел рядом с ним, бок к боку, совсем как у святилища в Дзао. На коленях его стоял знакомый контейнер с большим онигири.  
Бегло оглянувшись – тьма, хоть глаз выколи! – Дайчи только сейчас заметил на своих плечах плед. Один на двоих: Кита тоже накрылся.

– А где?

– Ацуму? Сказал, что хочет побыть один и извиниться перед этим местом. Статую он случайно разбил молнией, это был практически несчастный случай. Мы постараемся загладить вину, выслав пожертвование на имя владельца земли. Но полиции, похоже, придётся ещё раз сюда приехать. Извините за хлопоты.

– Хорошо, что я не дописал отчёт, – фыркнул Дайчи, помассировав глаза.

– Хорошо, – глухо повторил Кита, поёрзав. – Хочешь онигири? Ацуму поделился.

– Ешь, – серьёзно сказал Дайчи.

Глаза понемногу привыкали к темноте. Оказывается, пока он клевал носом, погода улучшилась настолько, что плотная тяжесть туч, висевшая над ними несколько дней, полностью развеялась. На чистом высоком небе ярко мерцали звёзды, и их лёгкого света неожиданно хватало, чтобы осмотреться.  
Заметив вдалеке возле торий статную фигуру Ацуму, Дайчи приободрился. Ему нужен был небольшой тайм-аут, прежде чем он найдёт в себе силы на знакомство с этим бедовым парнем. Совсем немного времени, самую малость. Всего-то пару минут под одним пледом с Китой, который, набив рот, с удовольствием расправлялся с последним онигири.  
Пока ещё они наедине, нужно воспользоваться моментом.

– Он старше, чем я думал. Да и на своё фото не очень похож, – ткнув пальцем в сторону Ацуму, сказал Дайчи. Только бы что-то уже сказать.

Кита некоторое время молча жевал, рассматривая фигуру Ацуму вдали. Потом кивнул.

– То, что ты видел, было бесконтрольным проявлением духа лисицы. На фото же у Ацуму всё под контролем.

– А когда он оборачивается в лису с фото и обратно, он тоже не голый? Эм, просто, все оборотни, которые при мне сбрасывали шкуру, были голые. А у него сразу с одеждой. Удобно.

– Тела одержимых зверями претерпевают изменения. Дух Ацуму же проглатывает его, как бы забирая из этого мира и меняясь с ним местами. Каким забрал, таким и вернул, – расправившись с онигири, Кита принялся старательно вытирать руки салфеткой.

Дайчи, как загипнотизированный, следил за его движениями, потому-то и не пропустил момента, когда он сложил руки в любимом жесте:

– Савамура-сан, я хотел сказать… Мне понравилось с тобой быть. Работать. Знаешь, иметь такого человека, как ты, в полиции, настоящее везение. Ты… не думал перевестись на работу в Хёго?

Дайчи даже закашлялся от неожиданности.

– Э, нет. Как-то не думал о таком.

– Что ж.

Сколько бы Дайчи не ждал продолжения, но Кита всё молчал, сводя и разводя пальцы. Подушечка пальца к подушечке пальца.  
Медленно, давая шанс увернуться, Дайчи протянул свою руку и аккуратно сжал его пальцы, сминая всю аккуратность и чопорность.

– У меня накопилось много отпускных дней, я всё никак не соберусь их отгулять, – выдохнул он, шалея от этого восхитительного зрелища: пальцы Киты в его руке.  
Оказывается, всё это время ему ужасно хотелось сделать что-то такое. Ну и ещё кое-что.  
Подняв глаза и поймав чёрный-чёрный в темноте взгляд Киты, он улыбнулся, заканчивая:   
– Никогда не был в Хёго.

– Тебе понравится, – заверил Кита. Уголки его губ были совершенно обалденным образом приподняты. – Мне говорили, что я провожу отличные экскурсии.

– Не сомневаюсь, – фыркнул Дайчи.

И решившись, подался вперёд к этим заманчиво приподнятым уголкам губ, коротко целуя. Он не ошибся: горячо вздохнув, Кита неожиданно страстно ответил ему, притягивая ближе и удобнее наклоняя голову.  
«Ох», – только и подумал Дайчи, рассматривая потемневшие и ещё более манящие теперь губы в темноте.  
На вкус они были, как онигири с тунцом.

– Кита-сан! Ну, может, поедем уже, а? – капризно растягивая слова, завопил найденный Ацуму.

– Скажи, я же могу воспользоваться служебным положением и провести с ним воспитательную беседу? – пряча смущение за усмешкой, забормотал Дайчи, помогая Ките упаковать плед с контейнером. – Как полицейский?

– О да, пожалуйста, – с пылкой серьёзностью кивнул Кита. В слабом свете звёзд его глаза поразительно сияли, пригвождая к месту и не давая ни шанса на спасение. – Воспользуйся служебным положением ещё раз, Савамура-сан.

Конец.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Looking for Atsumu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911112) by [Semolina (gentianviolet)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentianviolet/pseuds/Semolina)




End file.
